Confused with Love
by Riko-chama
Summary: A high school student named Miyane Odoriko and her friends, Reira and Mineko are vampires and had a new student name Adderly Valencia a.k.a Spook. And he was a vampire hunter. Odoriko has been confused and so is he. What would happen to them?
1. Prologue

**Confused with Love**

**Prologue:**

"Okaasan! Hayaku! I'm gonna be really late if you don't hurry." I practically yelled at my mom 'cause she was still upstairs getting dressed. "Hold your horses, Odoriko, I'll be right down in a sec!" She yelled back. "More of a decade, I'd say…" I sighed at that. My name is Miyane, Odoriko. I'm 15 years old studying in the International School of the Arts which is located here in Hokkaido, Japan. It's obvious that I love anything that has to do with art. I'm single, of course… so anyway, going back to my desperate state of going to school.

My mom finally came down the stairs of our mansion. I noticed something untidy at some point though… "Pfft Uh… Okaasan?" I said while trying holding my laugh in. "Yes?" my mom replied with sudden confusion as to why I'm trying to hold back my laughter. "Okaasan… what… happened… to you hair?" There, I couldn't hold back so I laughed… quietly, of course. "Hmmm? OH NO! The curls are all wrong! This is what happens when you rush me, Odoriko." My mom was all panicky about it but I was calm enough for my reply. "It isn't my fault that you overslept, Okaasan. We'll just fix that up later when we get in the limo… right now, we gotta go or I'll be late. And I can't afford to be late!" So we were off to our black limo and headed for school then off to my mom's company.

-**Class 3-A**-

I made it to my classroom, thankfully early as expected. My friends were just there, sitting and waiting for me to arrive since I am the student council president. Oh yes, a whole lot of responsibilities _and_ paperwork. Ugh…

"RIKO-CHI! Where the hell have you been? You're late!" My best friend Mikozuki Mineko said while endlessly motioning my shoulders back and forth.

"I am?" I looked at my watch just to make sure the time isn't wrong. "But I'm really early than expected today…" I looked seriously confused. "And WILL you stop shaking me?! It's making me REALLY dizzy!" I yelled at Mineko.

"Oops… gomen. But you are still late though." Mineko finally let me go.

"Huh? Late? Late for what?" I stared at her while she was thinking of what to reply since she sometimes forgets what she wants to say when the time comes.

"Late for the new student pick-up." She snapped her finger as she said this.

"……" It took me long to respond back. "WHAT?!"

"There we go! Now she remembers!" Mineko clapped her hands. I really didn't know why she was happy to see my panicking. Goes to show that she's a sadist.

"Wait a minute… how many new students are we supposed to pick up anyway?" I asked.

"Just one actually… I read his file from the administrator's office. And I got it right here." She handed me folder with the file being contained in it.

"Hmm… it says he's 16 years old. And… he's from Mexico. Wait… MEXICO?! Why would he transfer ALL the way here from Mexi-- Mmmff!!" Mineko put her hand on my mouth making it hard to breathe since she was also covering my nose.

"When I take my hand off, do you promise not to yell like hell anymore?" She glared at me which was kind of scary.

I nodded in obedience and she finally took her hand off. I inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to normalize my breathing.

"Just read everything that's on that file and you'll find out why he's transferring here all the way from Mexico." Mineko said in reply to my yelling earlier.

She left me alone at my seat and went to our other friends. So basically, I was left there sitting and reading the rest of our new student's file. Finally, after reading all that was typed down there, I went back to Mineko and motioned her to move her butt off the chair and go to our Student Council Office to meet with our secretary Kohara Reira. Reira was busy with some of the unfinished paperwork and was also arranging some important student files to be handed over to the administrator's office.

-**Student Council Office**-

"Ohayou Reira-chan!" I said in a very cheery way and so did Mineko.

"Ohayou" She replied back with a smile.

"I see you're almost done with those unfinished paperwork." I looked through the papers which were already signed and in order.

"Yup! And I'm done arranging all those files. All I have to do is hand them to the admin before class starts." And again, she put up her neko-like smile on me which also showed her fangs.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention… in this school, we are known as normal humans. But in the reality of it, my friends and I are vampires. We were trained to resist on feeding out of random. So, all these years of living as vampires, and before entering this school together, we have resisted feeding on our fellow students or any person that would stand in our way. The students here _do_ know that we are vampires. They were scared at first. But they've accepted the fact that we wouldn't hurt anyone for any matter. We would only snarl and show our fangs as a sign of warning due to their misbehavior at this prestigious school.

"Good thing the whole school knows that we're vampires or else all would be in chaos in our very peaceful school." Mineko reminded Reira once she flashed her pearly white fangs with her smile. I nodded at the reminder.

"Oh. It's time for us to pick up our new student." I glanced at my watch to check the time.

"I'll finish up here. You and Mineko go and pick him up. I still have to double check every arrangement here anyway." Reira suggested.

"You know what? I'll go. Mineko, go and help Rei with the final arrangements and after that you two can submit the other student files to the admin." I replied and smiled back at them.

"Hmm? Are you sure Riko-chi?" Mineko asked.

"Hai." I replied back and vanished to pick up our new student.

Pretty much, our students here got used to us three vanishing in and out of a place whether it was the school hallway, the classroom, or even the bathroom. And the vanishing from the bathroom was really hilarious for the first time our students knew that we were vampires. They weren't used to it that time. It took them around a month to get used to it. I'm wondering though… will our new student get used to it in less than a month or more than a month? Will he accept the fact that the student council members are vampires? What'll he think? Will he be scared and transfer to a new school again? All these thoughts suddenly bothered me while walking in a normal slow pace through the hallway. Once I caught sight of the Headmaster's office, my pace turned moderate. I turned to the door and knocked. I turned the doorknob and opened it slowly. I saw our new student standing in front of our dear Headmaster's desk still not facing me.

-**Principal's Office**-

"Ah… just in time, Odoriko-san." Headmaster Ryu said smiling sweetly as usual.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Is he our new student, Headmaster?" I asked politely.

"Ah yes. His name is Adderly Valencia. As the file read, he transferred here from Mexico. His parents are still living in Mexico of course. But they will be leaving in a few days to work in another country. And since he has relatives here in Japan, his parents thought it would be a good idea for him to continue his studies here."

He finally faced me with a smile on his face. He was very handsome and I can see through his eyes that he wasn't an ordinary person. There was something different about him. Although, I couldn't put out what was different. He seems kind by the look of his face.

"I see. Well, Headmaster, we should be going. I still have to introduce him to the class and take him around campus. He shall skip today's classes first so he could get used to the overview of our prestigious school." I said with my serious but sweet smiling ivory face.

"On your way then, Odoriko-san and Adderly-san" Headmaster Ryu guided us to the door.

-**Hallway**-

I took our new student to the classroom although we were quiet for the first 2 minutes. I still kept wondering about the thoughts I had earlier. He doesn't seem scared of me at all. But that's because he still doesn't know I and the other two members of the student council are vampires. But if I told him… would he finally be scared of me? Or would he still keep his composure? It got utterly confused. He snapped me out of my thoughts when he finally spoke to me.

"So… I hear you are Miyane, Odoriko. Am I correct?" He said to me smiling.

"Mmhmm. I am. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." I bowed politely. "So the files read that you're from Mexico, right, Adderly-san?" I asked just to make sure the files weren't wrong.

"Oh please, you can just call me Spook or Spooky. Don't ask why. It's quite comforting for me and everyone I know in Mexico calls me that." He filled me in some information and I was listening intently of course. I also filled his brain of information about the school and its rules and regulations.

"I see. Well you also know that I am responsible for your well-being in this school so you must be on your best behavior." I said firmly but as usual, sweetly.

"I understand. I promise I'll be on my best behavior while I'm here in this school. Is the boarding system here good? Now, I don't mean to ask that in an offending manner." He smiled.

"Hmm? The boarding system here is grand, of course. And no offense taken since you are our new student, you should be aware of your surrounding and get used to it." I smiled back.

We caught sight of our classroom. Finally… it was time for me to introduce him to everyone in the class. Our teacher was going to be late so it was my responsibility to do what I was asked.

"We're here. Normally, our new students would be too shy to speak and introduce themselves to class. What about you? Aren't you afraid?" I was wondering if he'd be different than the rest of the new students being introduced in front of the class.

"Me? Afraid? Nah. I'm used to speaking for myself anyway, so I'll be fine, don't worry about it, Odoriko-san." He smiled at me when he saw my worried look. I guess that answered my question whether he'd be afraid or not.

"Just call me Odoriko, okay? Well… time to get inside and you'll do almost all of the taking. After this, I'll take you around the campus." I said.

"Okay then, Odoriko. Wish me luck" He replied.

We were in for a new day with a new student. I'm thinking when I'll tell him that the student council members are actually vampires… maybe he'll find that out himself someday. But that wouldn't scare me one bit. The whole student body already knows what we are. He'll know that in time. It'll be better if we become close friends first before he panics about my real identity. I wonder if I'll also find out what's different about him. I guess I'll just wait and see.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiya! It's Riko-chama! This is my first ever submitted story. Please read and review! I would love your oppinions on my story But take it easy on the harsh comments though. Heehee. These are my original characters

**Chapter 1:**

**New Student**

-**Class 3-A**-

As I opened the door of my classroom, I told Adderly-- Spook rather, that I would get the class in their seats and once I call out his name, he'd come in. It took me less than a second to get the students to sit down and keep their mouths shut for a while. I chuckled at the thought of flashing my pearly white fangs at them just to get their attention and tell them to behave and treat our new student nicely with respect. Of course, I didn't continue on doing it since they were already behaved by the time I stepped inside the classroom. I guess they were still a bit scared of me knowing that I'm a pureblood vampire who can resist my thirst for blood. Who knows what I could do to any of them when I won't be able to resist my thirst for blood anymore. I finally snapped out of my daze again when I saw everybody settled down and staring at me. I even saw Reira and Mineko present and assuring me that all their tasks were done before they got there.

"Okay. Thank you for your pleasant behavior. I shall now introduce to you your new classmate." I announced smiling.

As I was about to announce his name, the door suddenly opened and it startled me a little. I saw him coming in… well jumping in to be exact. He had a big grin on his face, looking at me first and then looking at the class. I guess he liked seeing my startled face. I saw Mineko and Reira signaling me to snap out of my surprised state.

"I'm Adderly Valencia nice to meet you all. I came here all the way from Mexico. I'm 16 years old. I love music basically, and I compose my own songs along with my band back in Mexico. I hope that I would get to know you all and get along with you too." He smiled as he continued with his life story. I listened to him patiently. His story was quite interesting.

"… And that's all about me Thanks for listening to my story. I hope I didn't bore you to death." He chuckled while saying those certain lines. The whole class laughed with him too. Meaning they actually like him which is a good sign. Mineko suddenly stood up and called out to me.

"Kaichou… when Reira and I were finished doing all those unfinished tasks, we took his luggage to his new dorm room. I suggest you take him there after taking the campus tour. Rei and I will be responsible here while Tamaki-Sensei isn't here yet. You two better go on with the tour" Mineko told me. Rei smiled at her suggestion too. I nodded obediently since I saw Mineko's serious yet sinister eyes. We said our partial see-you-later's and I motioned Spook to get out of the door already.

-**Hallway**-

Walking through the hallway talking to Spook was actually fun compared to the past years of having new students around. Back then, they were all snotty and weird. And they would ask _too much_ questions than needed. Spook and I had many things in common like composing our own songs and having a band. We've arrived to our first destination which was the library. It's near the classrooms for easy access. Inside are crystal chandeliers and white porcelain tables and chairs with royal blue cushions that complement the cream walls. As we stepped inside the library, I saw him looking really amazed by the spacious room with thousands of books on the polished shelves.

"Wow! This is amazing!" He said with his eyes wide open.

I chuckled a bit when I saw his face full of excitement and amazement. "Yeah well… this library can hold up to 500 people. Since it's very spacious, it's very relaxing and quiet making it easier for our students to study and for teachers to work on their next lessons. So, what do you think?" I explained.

"It's very cool! I can't wait to be studying in this huge library. Where to next? I'm getting really excited!"

"Woah hold it. We're now going to the different laboratories. First off is the Science Laboratory. Let's go." I said as I pulled his arm. He was still staring at the interior of the library so it was kind of hard to pull him out of there.

The laboratories are in the 5th floor so we had to take the elevator since we were at the 2nd floor. Yes, this campus has a lot of elevators built in even in the dorms.

"We're here. This is the Science Laboratory where all the types of sciences happen. And yes, we will be dissecting frogs." I said. I saw his surprised face which made me laugh a bit.

"Dissect?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes… virtually, of course. That's why we have our own laptops to be brought here every science time… actually, in every class subject." I explained again to him.

"Do I have a laptop of my own?" He asked.

"Yes. It's in your dorm room. I'll show you your room once we're done with the campus tour." I said smiling.

"Okay then. So what's the second laboratory?" He asked while grinning. _He sure does have a lot of questions too. But I guess he's more controllable than the past students._ I thought to myself.

"The second laboratory is the Computer Lab. It has its own flat screen units of course. So you don't have to bring your laptop in. The units and the personal laptops that we have all have the same installed soft wares. So we can do our homework without having to go back and forth to the laboratories." He seemed really interested while I was explaining everything to him.

"Aah… I understand. So how many students can these two laboratories hold?" He asked smiling.

"Same as how many people the library can hold because it depends on the number of students who would want to use the laboratories." I smiled back at him.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." He was surprised at that.

"You'd be even more surprised if you- - -" I stopped at what I thought thinking I might just spoil the moment.

"If I… what?" He asked with curious yet worried eyes.

"Nevermind… forget what I said." I said putting on a weak smile.

He nodded not wanting to bring it up anymore. He was more understanding than I thought. He's also a gentleman because he kept opening the doors for me and letting me in first and he smiles while he's at it.

"What's next on the agenda?" He asked.

"Hmm… I guess the cafeteria is next. Meaning we'd have to go down 4 floors from here." I said while looking directly where I'm walking staying as concentrated as possible.

"Okay. Lead the way" He had a big grin forming on his face again which made me smile all the same. _Is he ever bored of smiling like that all the time?_ I wondered.

Stepping into the elevator again, as usual there weren't any students or teachers or even staff on board at this time yet. So it was a good thing we're doing the tour in the morning while everyone was in class. When we arrived on the 1st floor, we went to walk outside of the hallway and go into a new room which was already the cafeteria. The cafeteria is close to the campus' gardens and so the green grass and peach sidewalk are filled with a pool of cherry blossom petals from the cherry trees that are aligned by the sidewalk itself. I sometimes eat outside for fun with Mineko and Reira.

"Here's the famous cafeteria. Don't worry, the food here is _very_ edible and grand. We even have a line of desserts after dinner. Now this cafeteria can hold around a thousand of people. I sometimes eat outside in the gardens with my friends, Mineko and Reira. I'll let you meet them later or tomorrow. Whichever works, they may get busy after class anyway." I explained.

The cafeteria has almost the same features as the library except there weren't any books. The white porcelain tables and chairs with now blood red cushions. The walls were white with a gold trim. Also, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving it a very grand look. Now it looks more like royal palace's dinning room than a cafeteria. The cooks waved at me as we passed by. I said my "Hello" to them and waved back as we got out again.

"By the way, Odoriko…" He said.

"Hmm? Yes?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't showed me the most important rooms yet." He said grinning at me again.

"If you mean the bathrooms, don't worry. We're on our way there anyway. Then after that, we're off to your room and I could help you unpack some stuff as well so you could rest early. This tour must be tiring for you by now." I said grinning back at him.

"Yes, I did mean the bathrooms. And no, I'm not that tired yet. Aren't you? You _are_ a girl after all." He said.

"I may be a girl. But I don't tire _that_ easily, you know." I said smiling.

"Really… why?" He asked again.

"You'll find out soon or I might have to tell you when the time comes. Just wait, okay?" I assured him that I would tell him my certain secret when we're both ready. When he's ready to listen and when I'm ready to tell.

There are a lot of bathrooms in this campus. Two are near the classrooms, one personal bathroom in each student's dorm rooms, in the faculty, in the gym and almost everywhere else. It's surprising how the school can pay for so much of the features and the interior design of it.

"Now, I'm not going to show you _all_ of the bathrooms that are located in this campus. I'll just give you a separate map to let you know where to go since I can't show every place there is in this campus. It's too big even for the Headmaster to roam around in." I explained to him again. He agreed to it so it's fine.

"So, which bathrooms will you show me then?" He asked.

"The one in the gym… since we're already here." I said standing by the door of the huge gymnasium.

"Woah! This is an awesomely huge gym! It even has an indoor pool! Cool!!" He said, once again, wide eyed. It was funny and nice when he'd be so surprise by all the simple things in here. But I guess I'm used to the rich life of the school so I really wouldn't know what the difference was to an ordinary school.

"Glad you like it. Now let's go to the bathroom. The girls and boys' bathrooms look the same except they're in different colors." I took his hand and lead him to the boys' bathroom.

"Here it is. The boys' bathroom… see how it's carpeted? We avoid all sorts of mess in here. Our male students here are well behaved so are the girls of course. There hasn't been any report of improper hygiene in this school since it has been built." I explained to him while he was touring around the bathroom. He was pretty amazed to all the places we've been today. I'm quite happy he likes the campus.

"Now…" I motioned forward.

"Hmm?" He turned his head and saw me standing right in front of him and got startled.

"How the hell did you get right before my face so fast?" He asked wide eyed again.

"Hmm? I just walked. You were too busy looking around. Anyway, now we're off to your dorm room. Ready?" I said. _Damn. He noticed that I move fast. Good thing I covered myself up with a little excuse._ I thought.

"Okay. Let's go." He said smiling at me.

We left the gym and walked through the gardens that lead to the two dorms; the boys' dorm and the girls'. At the end of the gardens was an intersection. To the left, was the girls' dorm and so we were headed to the right stoned path to the boys' dorm. We walked a few more and finally caught sight of the dorm. It was painted white shaped like a castle. I saw his amazed face again and I smiled but he didn't notice. I walked to the door before him and opened the door.

"Hey, Spook. You'll be more surprised to what you're going to see inside." I said as I walked back to him and took his hand once again pulling him inside.

Inside the dorm, it was painted with different shades of blue and purple. It had crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling in the middle of the room with two wide side stairs. The stairs had a red carpet draped over it. The dorm has usually been mistaken as a mansion or a castle itself. There are a lot of rooms in here which can hold about thousands of students and each room can accommodate around 50 students and it includes a living room and its own kitchen. Every room also has its own theater room, music room, mini library and every room you can possibly dream of. New students usually get lost in one room or two. Who could imagine that only one room can accommodate 50 bedrooms and 50 bathrooms? It's really cool when you think about it. I don't think any other school will be able to beat this. Right now, some students are staying in due to their sudden colds. It's pretty fun to just stay in and skip school because you have all you can dream of in just one room. You can do mostly anything here while you're sick. That's not all. There are also thousands of maids here and both dorms are highly secured. There haven't been any reports of robbery in this school. And I mean NEVER! I love this school so much. And knowing that everybody in this school knows that Mineko, Reira, and I are pureblood vampires makes me feel so comfortable. Although, there is still one person who doesn't know that we're vampires… I'm still wondering when I'll be able to tell him or will he ever be able to find out himself? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

"Woah! This is…. HUGE!!" He said in utter amazement. He was really happy to see the dorm and he was all… jumpy in excitement. It made me laugh seeing him _that_ happy.

"Want to see your dorm room now, Spook?" I asked while laughing.

"YES! YES! I WANT TO SEE!!" He said in a loud excited voice while holding my shoulders and shaking me back and forth just like Mineko did this morning.

"Okay, okay Breathe Spook, breathe! You're hyperventilating already." I chuckled and reminded him to actually breathe. "Let's go then. As Mineko said, your things are already upstairs. Come to think of it. I don't think we need to unpack anything anymore since there are maids that are in service of that." I said smiling.

"Okay then. Well… let's just go see if there are things still left unpacked. I want to arrange some of my things too." He said smiling back at me.

"Okay. Follow me then. You have roommates by the way. I don't know how many they are now though. You'll just have to meet them later when they get back from their classes. Some of them might even be our classmates from homeroom."

"Really?" He said.

"Probably. If they aren't then it's also alright. At least you'd make new friends around here. And don't worry. There aren't any thugs here at all. If there were then they'd go through the three of us." I replied to him.

"Three? Why three?" He asked.

"There are three student council members in this campus and that would be Me; the student council president, Mineko; the student council vice president, and Reira; the student council secretary." I said.

"What's so scary about you three when you of all people are nicer than almost anyone here I've seen?"

"Oh… you'll see once someone gets in trouble." I grinned.

"Well then what if no one gets in trouble at all?" He asked again.

"Then I'll have to tell you why. But not right now though. Okay, we're here." We stopped as I turned the door knob of the room.

Everything here is what I described earlier on. The interior is grand and the room has its own living room which can fit 50 students and it has 50 bedrooms with one personal bathroom each. It's complete with a huge kitchen, dining room which was near the living room, a theater room, music room with all the instruments from the students, and a balcony with the view of the gardens below.

"Wow! This is huge too. Does every place in this campus have huge rooms like… well… every place in this campus?!" He exaggerated that part but it was funny.

"Yes." I answered casually. "I'll show you where your room is. Then maybe after that, you can just roam around the place and get yourself used to it. You can call a maid or two for help with the intercom over there by the living room table. Actually every room has an intercom for easy access." I explained.

"Okay. How could you memorize all these places anyway? The campus is so amazingly huge!" He said while still looking around the ceiling.

"I don't know. I just feel comfortable in this campus I guess. As time goes by, you get to know where you are and where to go without an actually map." I replied unsure of myself at that time. It was a very good question and was hard for me to answer at first so I had to think about it.

"Oh… well maybe when I start living here, I'll be able to memorize the places too. What do you think?" He said.

"You will. It's basically just instincts." I replied. "We're here. It's really easy to spot your own room since every room has a name plate on the door. And a peephole too just so you can see who your visitor is. The school isn't that strict to keep parties away or girls." I laughed at my own statement.

"Wow. Also a big room…. AND a huge bed!" He ran towards his new bed and jumped on it.

"That bed can also turn into a water bed if you want it to. Just press the button on the remote on the side table beside you." I pointed out to him.

-click-

"Oh cool!" He said with his amazement. "I'm so going to love this campus. Thanks for showing me around Odoriko, I know you're tired." He said smiling at me.

"It's nothing really. Plus, I'm not that tired at all. Oh. Before I forget. Here--" I reached into my pocket trying to grab something thin and silvery. I walked towards him and handing him the thin silver object.

"Oh my god! This is the latest PDA! How the hell do you guys get this?" He asked wide eyed again.

"Our school always gets the latest stuff. That's free by the way, you don't have to pay for it and it's officially yours to keep. It has your class schedule and special events in it. It even has my number in it so you can message me whenever you want. It also has all the numbers of the other students and your roommates as well so you don't have to ask them for their numbers anymore." I explained to him how it worked. He catches up pretty fast though so I didn't have to repeat what I said earlier.

"Well I guess you're all set." I said.

"Where are my books though?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry about your books. They're over there by your brand new laptop and new school bag. You can just arrange everything after you take your rest." I replied to him pointing at the stuff he needs for the rest of the school year.

"Will I be able to leave this campus to visit my relatives?"

"Sure you can. Just go and ask Headmaster Ryu for a slip then you can call out your driver to send you to your designated place."

"But I don't have a driver"

"Now you do." I winked at him. "He'll be up here in a mi--"

-knock knock-

"Oh… he's here already. Hold on, I'll open the door." I ran towards the door because I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting.

"There you are, Jin. Come in. Your new master is in the bedroom." I smiled as I said hello.

"Thank you, Ojousama." He said as he lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Oh please don't be so formal. Anyway, come on, I'll let you meet him now." I smiled again.

"Yes." He said as he too, smile at me once again.

"Here we are. Spook, this is Hayato, Jin. He is gonna be your driver for the whole time you're here. He has his days off every weekend of course unless you need him at that time." I filled his brain with more info.

"Hi there Jin-san, I'm Adderly Valencia nice to meet you." He said as he shook hands with him.

"Hello. But she just said that you were… Spook?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. That's one of my nicknames. Please call me that if you'd like. I don't mind, really." He smiled as he replied.

"Oh well then. Nice meeting you too, Spook-sama."

"Ermm… please take out the 'sama' part." He chuckled. "I'm fine with just Spook." He added.

"Well… okay then." He blinked a few times and laughed the same.

"I guess my work here is done. You two should get more acquainted with each other. I'll take my leave now. I'm going to my dorm and rest. It's already the end of classes anyway so I'm sure Mineko and Reira are already there waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and closed the door behind me. By the time I got out I teleported to my dorm. I hope he didn't notice that though.

Oh well tomorrow is going to be another new day filled with boring classes. Yes, I'm like any other student who thinks that some classes are boring. The only difference that I have is that I'm a vampire. That's all it is. I came to the outside of our mansion I saw that the lights were meaning to say that those two were already inside. The three of us share a mansion. Yeah, we have our own mansion with our own security and number of maids. It's as huge as both dorms. We have our own bedrooms of course and bathrooms. But we also have a pool outside where our own garden is. I opened the door seeing Reira going down from the stairs.

"Riko-chi! Where have you been? You should've been back hours ago." She said.

"Shoot! I must've lost track of time while taking our new student around campus." I slapped my forehead.

"Oh well… how did the tour go and what's he like? Did he ask a lot more questions more than he should? Does he already know that we're vampires? Does he--" I stopped her using my hand. She was asking too many for me to handle already.

"One question at a time, Rei, we have all night you know." I said taking my hand away from her mouth.

"Gomen I was just excited." She stuck her tongue out on me after replying and I rolled my eyes at that and smiled.

"Well… basically, he just looked so amazed at the interior of the whole campus and such. That's pretty much all to it. And no, he still doesn't know that we're vampires. I'm not telling him unless he's ready to listen and until I'm ready to tell." I said as we went up to my room.

"Well, can I tell him then? It'll be a lot easier." She suggested but I didn't bother answering.

"…"

"…"

"Then it's settled." She suddenly said which startled me a little.

"What's settled?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I'm telling him that we're vampires." She said so calmly.

"What?! NO! Not yet!" I yelled.

"Why not yet? Until when are you-- no-- are we gonna keep this a secret from him?" She asked.

"I told you. Until we're both ready to tell and listen. We need to be close friends with him in order for him not to get entirely shocked like the other students." And we closed the discussion. We heard Mineko's footsteps going up to my room from the kitchen since she got hungry and got something for us all. I guess she sensed that both Rei and I also got hungry.

"Hey guys! I got us pizza I got lazy to cook something so I ordered us bacon and cheese pizza" She barged in and cheerfully offered us pizza.

"Thanks Min-chan!" Rei and I said in chorus.

So for almost the whole night, we chatted and ate our pizza. Although, I kept thinking how Spook would react if I ever told him that the three of us are vampires. And I also kept thinking how I felt something different about him. There was a strong but calm aura all over him. It wanted to kill… but it also wanted to protect. It confused me a lot. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone's arm around my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw Mineko with a somewhat worried face. I had to assure her that I was fine and she has nothing to worry about. Good thing Rei was in the bathroom that time Mineko noticed my dazed face.

"Sorry, Min… I guess I was daydreaming again. No worries" I raised my left hand and rested it on her cheek, smiling.

"Are you sure? You do know that both Rei and I are always here for you."

"I'm fine. Promise and you do know that I would always tell you two what's been going on in my head, right?"

"Yes. You can tell us everything you have in mind okay? Whether it's as stupid as you think or serious, we can handle it. We wanna help you, Riko-chi" I smiled at her when she said that.

"Arigatou." I hugged her. She felt cold outside but she was warm inside and I felt comfortable with her. She's more calm and collected than Rei was. Rei was more of an enthusiastic type than Mineko was. While I was hugging her, I fell asleep. I was so tired from the whole day and tomorrow will be another tiring day. Before completely falling asleep in Mineko's arms, I saw Rei walk out of the bathroom and I felt her stroking my hair with her slender fingers. Right after that, I went into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay! This is the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the first! Review please!

**Chapter 2:**

**Now Friends**

-**Mansion**-

It was 3:30AM and I couldn't get another wink of sleep anymore. I guess I really was too tired to even think straight. I felt someone's arm embracing me… well… there were two arms embracing me actually on both sides. I turned left first then right. On the left, I saw Rei sleeping soundly as always. Then, on my right, I saw Mineko staring at me. We used telepathy to talk to each other so we wouldn't wake Rei up.

"_I thought you were asleep?" I asked._

"_I thought you were asleep yourself. Was there something in your mind to wake you up so suddenly?" She asked in return. _

"_No. Nothing's wrong right now. I guess I just had enough sleep already."_

"_Oh…"_

"_What about you? Why did you wake up so suddenly? Did I wake you up?"_

"_No. You didn't wake me. I just ended up awake that's all."_

"_I'm quite hungry. I'm going downstairs to get milk." I told her and she was still staring at me._

"_I'm coming with you. Let's just be careful not to wake Rei up. Maybe replace your body with a long pillow?" She suggested._

"_Okay, on the count of three."_

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"_Three!" Then I suddenly moved out of the way and Mineko replaced my body with a long pillow._

"_Good job now let's go downstairs… I want some cake while we're at it. I'm so freaking hungry." I stuck my tongue out on her._

"_Hai, hai. Let's go before she finally wakes up." She poked my nose while saying that._

We finally got down the long staircase and headed to the kitchen. The maids and security were still asleep in their quarters. I checked the security alarm on the right side of the wall I was standing next to, it was turned on so I wouldn't have to worry if they've forgot about it or not… the red light blinking was too obvious and bright and every room in this mansion has a security alarm, heck, the whole school does.

"There. We can finally talk with our normal voice volume already." I said as I got us milk and cake from the fridge.

"Mmm… yeah. I wonder if Rei noticed that she's hugging a pillow instead of you." She said as I handed her the cake and poured milk in her glass.

"Probably not… she is a deep sleeper after all. " I replied smiling at her.

While eating and drinking our snack, I heard a knock on the door. _Who would knock on the door this early in the morning? _I thought to myself as I looked at Mineko with curious eyes. She motioned to answer the door and I followed her. The knock was rather silent since it's such a big mansion. But we're vampires and we can hear any noise whether near or far. It does have a limit though. We can also read people's thoughts. So we would know if someone is going to bully someone or do something with good intentions. The school is safe and peaceful because we know what's going on in their minds although the students and staff don't know that. We keep it as a secret from all of them. As we walked through the long red carpeted hallway towards the door, the person outside still knocked silently, careful enough not to wake anyone up. We got to the front of the door, and I motioned Mineko to step aside so that I could look into the peep hole. I saw Spook's face and he was… SHIVERING!

"Oh my gosh! Spook what are you doing here this early in the morning?!" I said in my low voice, almost whispering.

"I don't really know. I couldn't sleep. So I figured I would pay you a visit since I could sense that you were awake." He said smiling.

_How could he even sense that I was awake?_ I thought to myself.

"Are you gonna let me in or am I just gonna freeze out here by myself?"

"OH! Oops sorry. Please come in." I said practically dumbfounded.

"Hey there Mineko-san… I didn't know you were awake as well." He noticed Mineko standing behind me when he came inside but Mineko smiled and replied, "Hey. We were just eating our snack in the kitchen. Would you like some?" She suggested.

"What are you guys having?" He asked.

"Milk and cake." I replied smiling back at him.

I closed the door behind me, locking it securely as it was earlier. We led him into the warm kitchen and I told Mineko to sit him down and let him warm up. I got him warm milk instead of cold and then I got a slice of slightly warmed up cake I took out of the fridge earlier.

"Here you go. Hope the cake isn't too cold. I just took it out before you knocked on the door." I said to him and handed him the cake.

"Mmmm… it's really good. And no, it isn't that cold. Thanks." He replied as he ate. I poured some hot milk for him as well.

"No problem, Spook. So how did you find this mansion? It's way at the other side of your dorm." I asked with my left eyebrow raised.

"I walked here and I just followed your scent. You had pretty strong but relaxing perfume on. Until now, I can still smell it." He winked and I sort of blushed.

"R-really? My scent is _that_ strong?" I stuttered as I replied making me blush even more out of embarrassment.

"Yup. I've got a strong nose too actually. I can even smell Mineko's scent from the classroom until here in this mansion. Nice place by the way." I raised my eyebrow again and started to laugh and so did Mineko. I suddenly thought of the time so I turned to look at the clock. _It's already what time?! 6:30AM?!_ I thought in horror and worry! We need to get fixed up for the new day.

"Uhmm… guys?" I said in a worried voice.

"What is it, Riko-chi?" Mineko asked in a replying worried look.

I pointed to the clock to make them look at the time themselves. Eventually, they panicked.

"What the heck?! Is that the time already?! We need to get dressed!" Mineko panicked and I shoved my hand onto her mouth because she was already yelling.

"Be quiet! You'll wake everybody!" I said.

"Mmmfff"

"What?" I asked and she licked my hand.

"Eeew! You hand licker!" I wiped off my hand on my pj's.

"Well we do have to wake Rei don't we?" She said.

"Shoot! Oh yeah! Okay, go wake her up. I'll take care of everything down here." I said and pushed her to the stairs and going back into the kitchen where Spook was standing.

"Thanks for the company, Odoriko. Say thanks to Mineko-san for me too." He said smiling at me and giving me a peck on my left cheek.

"Sure. It was our pleasure, Spook. I'll give her the message as well. Are you gonna be alright going back on your own out in the cold?" I asked with my oh-so worried eyes again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Now you better go up there and help Mineko-san wake Reira-san up and get ready." He lifted a hand and gave me another peck on my cheek before he left the door and closing it behind him leaving me just standing there and I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts again and ran up to my room to help Mineko wake Rei. As I reached my room and went in, I jumped on the bed over Rei and continued jumping up and down until she woke up. She really is a deep sleeper and Mineko and I knew that a long time ago. The only option left to do was to get her off my bed, lift her to the bathroom, lay her in the tub; her face facing the faucet, turning it to the warm side and let the hot water pour onto her face until she finally wakes up, eventually bumping her forehead onto the faucet itself and still panicking. Mineko and I laughed as usual seeing Rei's face soaking wet and pouting and rubbing her head.

"That's not funny, you guys." Rei said pouting and turning off the faucet.

"It was actually. You should see you face, Rei, it was so funny. But we're sorry. We had no choice! You wouldn't wake up at all!" Mineko said, still laughing. I laughed along with her.

Rei was still pouting and got out of the tub, still wet of course. Rubbing her forehead, she went out of my bathroom and into her own bedroom. She didn't bang the door though, although, I hope she won't fall back asleep again like the last time.

"Hey Rei, don't fall back asleep! You gotta get ready too. We'll be late." I yelled from my room.

"Hey, Min-chan, you should get ready too. We still got Student Council duties to attend to before classes start." I motioned Mineko out of my bathroom, then bedroom and into to her own room.

As I went back to my bedroom, I locked it and went straight to my bathroom to bathe and get ready for a new day at school with our new student and new friend, Adderly Valencia, also known as Spook, I still kept on thinking that he was different from all the other students. It never even crossed my mind until now that he might be a vampire hunter. _No. He can't be._ I shook my head at the thought which kind of scared me in the process of thinking of it. I had both my hands on my temples rubbing them since I'm getting a slight headache. _But how could he have smelled my scent from yesterday until today? That is not normal at all. _I thought again and shook my head again. I turned on the shower looking down… staring at absolutely nowhere… thinking… shaking my head over and over again until I get dizzy. There are a lot of things confusing me. I just suddenly snapped out of my train of thoughts again when I heard a knock on my bathroom door. _Didn't I lock my bedroom door? I know I did. _I suddenly thought. Then, I was so stupid to think again… I remembered we were vampires and we can teleport anytime we want to. _Heh. I guess locking my bedroom door was a useless thing to do in the first place. _Then I heard another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice reaching the door.

"It's me, Mineko. You better hurry up or you'll be late, Riko-chi. You've been in there for almost 30 minutes!" She said.

"Okay. Thanks. You and Rei go ahead… I'll see you in the Student Council office." I told her.

"Okay. Hurry up." She replied then left. I got out of the bathroom, seeing and sensing that the two of them have already left leaving me getting ready and the maids and security downstairs doing their assigned jobs. I got my uniform out of my closet and changed into it. I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, fixed my bag and went off to school. I teleported to the office instead of having my driver take me or walking.

-**Student Council Office**-

"Hey guys. Ugh… are those new papers?" I asked while I groaned.

"Apparently, yes. They just came in. We've finished sorting them out. So all you have to do is sign them, Riko-chi." Rei told me.

"Really? Am I _that_ late or did you two finish it so darn quickly?" I chuckled.

"We finished it quickly. We sense that you teleported here while we weren't looking." Mineko said grinning at me.

"Yeah, why? Did I startle you guys again?" I raised my left eyebrow while laughing.

"Sort of but that's no problem. We're getting used to it anyway." They said in unison. We tend to do that a lot for some odd reason.

"Okay then… give me those papers please. I'll sign them now so I won't have to do it at lunch. I'll get lazy later anyway." I admitted and they handed me the sorted papers.

I signed them one by one with my fast hands, practically just stamping them since our names were on a separate stamp and we used different colored inks to indicate our position; red for the President, blue for the Vice President, and purple for the Secretary, so the students and staff wouldn't have to ask who finished the work and who signed it. After signing the papers, I sorted them out again and double checked if I signed everything. I love being organized, it's a habit. We were done for the morning work, finally. We walked out of the office and locked it for security and walked to our homeroom class which was four classrooms away from the office. All the students greeted us with utmost respect and smiles and it flattered us and of course, we greeted them back with a wave and a smile. It gets tiring at some point in time, but we can't be snobbish and treat them like trash as if we're popular and wouldn't care at all. But actually, in the student's eyes, we _are_ popular, but we care for everybody here. As we walked and we caught sight of our classroom, we all saw Spook standing by the door waiting for the three of us.

-**Class 3-A**-

"Ohayou!" We all said in unison to the boy standing beside the door, practically shocked but smile all the same.

"Do you three always say things all at the same time?" He asked while letting go a soft chuckle.

"Actually, yes… sorry we startled you. But you should get used to it though. We do it all the time without even noticing sometimes." I said smiling at him.

"Then get used to it, I shall." He replied smiling back.

"Thanks for keeping me company last night, Mineko, Odoriko." He thanked us while we were still standing there.

"No pro--" I was about to reply but suddenly…

"He went to our mansion last night?!" Rei almost yelled if it wasn't for Mineko who had nudged her to remind her that we were inside the halls.

"Not exactly last night… it was like, 3:30 in the morning when Mineko and I got hungry and went to get a snack." I said.

"Oh… no wonder I woke up hugging a pillow instead of you." She pouted and I let out a soft chuckle.

"Heh. I wanted to get up. I got so hungry. And I wouldn't wanna wake you up too early either. Mineko ended up the same." I stuck my tongue out. And I heard some of the students' thoughts. Some of them were whispering, _"Isn't Miyane-senpai the coolest? She can be funny yet serious. She's smart, beautiful, and thoughtful. She's perfect!"_, to the other student. I felt flattered at that time and Mineko and Reira could see it in my face as well leaving Spook a little bit clueless as to why I looked flattered when he heard no one talking about me that loud at all. He doesn't have to worry though, because I will be telling him _everything_ about us three when he's ready to listen and when we're close enough for him not to get too shocked. That was the plan… and both Rei and Mineko agreed to it last night. We laughed in our thoughts just looking at Spook's confused face.

"Come on guys. We better get inside before sensei comes in." I motioned everyone to get into the classroom while Mineko and Rei were busy getting everyone seated and behaved.

"Good. Everyone is here. All is left is sensei." I mumbled to myself not realizing Spook was right beside me listening.

"So you're really serious about your duties, huh?" He smirked and I returned that smirk of his.

"Well yes. I can be lazy at times too, you know. I couldn't be _always_ serious on my studies and duties. I might end up getting sick and I so wouldn't want that."

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean I'm letting everyone down. And I'm letting my partners down as well. I don't want them to do all the work for me. It would be unfair." I smiled at him.

"You really care for this school. I can see that. You're a just person too. I think we'll really be good friends." He smiled back as he replied.

"I think so too. Maybe when we get close enough, I would tell you everything you need to know about me. Mineko and Rei would probably do the same." I said.

"Is that a promise?" He asked.

"Yes it is. It's a promise." And we pinky swore on it. It is kind of childish but I still love pinky swearing. It makes me relaxed about the promises I make and I keep them.

Finally… Tamaki-sensei came in to class… it was only homeroom so only announcements were said. Everyone thankfully behaved as they were supposed to. There was an event coming up and Mineko had announced it. It was going to be the school festival in one month. We're announcing this early so we could make the correct arrangements and so that nothing will go wrong. Rei and Mineko have already started writing down the students' suggestions for booths that will also be held by the students themselves, but with our help and supervision of course. We wouldn't want to do anything indecent and scare away outsiders with utter disgust. It'll take all our efforts to be able to perfect this and make our festival memorable and the best!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay. So this is one of the longest chapters yet. Please be patient for the next chapters!!

**Chapter 3:**

**The School Festival's Final Preparations**

-**Student Council Office**-

It's been a month and we're almost done with the preparations for the awaited next day. It's 8:00AM and we're finishing off with the voted suggestions for the booths by the students and staff members. After a few moments sorting out the ballots, we all heard a knock on the door.

"Aren't classes still going on?" I asked Mineko who was standing on my left.

"Yeah… but who knows? Maybe it's one of our teachers knocking or the Headmaster." She replied back.

"Maybe… I'll go answer the door. You guys finish the sorting out while I'm not back." I said to her.

"Hai, kaichou!" They said in unison and I smiled before going to answer the door.

I was walking through the carpeted hallway. It was shorter than the mansion's hallway thankfully. So I did less walking. When I was already about five steps to the door, I suddenly noticed a familiar scent. It didn't take much time when I finally realized that it was Spook's scent I smelled although I wasn't sure if it was him at the door. _He wouldn't cut class… would he?_ I thought to myself at the time thinking that he wouldn't be that careless to cut class and just pay us a visit.

"Oh… hey Spook. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class, right?" I asked him putting up a weak smile.

"Well… yeah. But Tamaki-sensei said we could have free time first as we wait for our third period. The teachers for the first and second subject are away, sick. He said we could go out for a while but we had to keep our mouths shut so we wouldn't disturb other classes. So, I thought I'd pay you guys a visit and maybe help out too." He replied and smiled.

"Oh. That was a long explanation. But anyway, sure, come in. We'd love some help around here. No one usually bothers to help us." I explained to him while smiling back.

"Really, why not? You guys are really great! Why wouldn't anyone help you out in stuff as complicated as the school festival?" He asked.

"I guess they thought we would be used to these kinds of stuff already. And we are responsible for the event itself anyway." I shrugged.

"Well… now you guys got the help you deserve. Tell me anything that needs to be done, and I'll do it." He winked and grinned after.

"Okay then. Come in then." I said grinning back. _Wow. He's really determined._ I thought. As I thought, I heard his thoughts. He was saying, _Wow. She's really pretty up close. Wonder what the big secret is that she's hiding?_ I got kind of startled and flustered at that certain thought.

"Why are you blushing Odoriko?" He suddenly asked and snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

"N-nothing… no worries." I nervously laughed.

"Are you sure? If I said something uncomfortable to you, you can just tell me." He said making me blush even more remembering what I heard in his thoughts.

"I'm sure. It's really nothing, Spook." I smiled at him reassuring him not to worry.

"Okay… if you say so." He shrugged.

"So… I need you to help us sort out the pick-a-booth ballots from each classroom. We've done half of it already and so we need the other half done before third period starts." I explained to him. He seemed to absorb everything I've said.

"Okay. Let's start. We wouldn't want to be late for home economics class, right, Odoriko?"

"Yeah… come in and I'll lead you to our magnificent office. Be careful not to destroy anything." I winked at him and I actually made _him_ blush. And I let out a soft chuckle seeing his face with a tint of red.

"Now who's blushing, huh, Spook?"

"You did that on purpose!" He pouted.

"It was revenge for earlier." I laughed and then winked again.

We reached our office and I saw Mineko and Reira still sorting out everything for the next three weeks. I led him to my table where there are separate ballots sitting on it. He took one of the ballot boxes and dumped out its contents, making it spill everywhere. Good thing the other boxes were still closed or all of the class arrangements will get all confusing! _Man he's sometimes careless._ I thought but put it aside quickly as to not get distracted. I picked the ballots up along with him and we began sorting them one by one. I could do it with my fast hands but once he sees it and finds it very weird, he'll think I'm some kind of super human thing. After hours of sorting them all out, we stretched and I glanced at my watch. There was still time to rest and slack off until third period.

"Aw man that was really tiring" I told everyone and they laughed along with me, seeing me stretching myself out on the couch that I was sitting on.

"You bet! And I'm hungry." I heard Spook's stomach already grumbling.

"Yes, you are. I can already hear your actual stomach talking to all of us ordering, 'LET ME EAT!'" I said. You just wait until we get to home economics. We're cooking our own lunch anyway. That's why I didn't bring any lunch. Did you?" I added.

"No. I didn't. But I don't know how to cook at all." He said looking down.

"That's why it's by pairs, Spook. And I'll gladly be your partner." I said smiling.

"You're not going to poison me, are you?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Not unless you do." I winked again. He smiled back and we leaned back on the couch along with Mineko on my left and Reira on her right.

"We still have an hour left to slack off. What do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Hmm… I guess I want to watch a morbid movie again like Battle Royal." Mineko said with enthusiasm we couldn't explain quite clearly.

"Okay… what about you, Rei?" I asked her.

"Sleep…" she replied.

"Well… that was a straight answer." I said feeling a small chuckle leave my throat.

"And what about you, Spook?" I added.

"I want to eat!" He said jumping off the couch and rolling on the floor.

Mineko, Reira, and I were all wide-eyed as we saw Spook rolling happily on the carpeted floor. We laughed with him again and actually took a video of him using Mineko's cell phone. As we video taped him, he was really laughing so hard that his face was all red! Soon after, Reira joined him, leaving Mineko and I still sitting on the couch, laughing.

"Hey guys! Join in! It's really fun!!" Rei called out.

"No thanks, Rei. I'll just sit here." I said in reply still trying to hold back some of my uncut laughter.

"Same here… you guys enjoy the floor make it clean, ne?" Mineko said still video taping them and suddenly Rei came all the way in front of the lens and she was pouting so cutely.

"Aaawww… Rei pouts once again. But it won't work this time. I have been immune to that pout already. Actually, Odoriko is too." Mineko said poking Rei's nose in front of the camera making her pout even more. I glanced at my watch again and counting the remaining time.

"Three… two… one… and…"

-tick tick tick-

"Okay. Let's go. Time is up! We better get to our next classes before we're late." I said making everyone stand up and Mineko was pointing the camera at me and so I smiled and then stuck my tongue out at her and then she stopped the camera and flicked closed her cell phone, placing it in her pocket keeping it silent.

"What's your next class guys?" I asked Mineko and Reira.

"Oh. We both have Chemistry. And you?" Reira replied.

"Home economics… Spook will be my partner in cooking our lunch." I grinned and took a glance at Spook who was still on the floor, rolling endlessly.

"I know that evil grin. What do you have in mind, Riko-chi?" Mineko whispered into my ear.

"Nothing, nothing… don't worry, I won't poison him or anything. Well… not unless he poisons me first." I glared at Spook. Good thing he doesn't notice or else he _will_ poison me.

"Whatever you say, Riko-chi." Mineko shrugged.

"Well… off to class guys." I pulled Spook's arm and dragged him into the hallway and then let him go and let him stand up before we opened the door.

"I think you scraped my back." He told me.

"You did clean the hallway with yourself so give yourself a pat on the head." I replied back sticking my tongue out on him making him pout.

I opened the door and let Reira lock it up. Then we said our partial goodbyes and I pushed Spook to the Home Economics classroom. We were the first ones there and we just walked around the room and sat down on our assigned table. He pulled the tall chair out for me and lifted me for me to sit on it effortlessly.

"Thanks Spook." I smiled.

"Anything for _my_ Ojousama…" He grinned and made me blush again. But it was barely noticeable.

"And since when did you call me _your_ Ojousama?" I asked with my left eyebrow raised.

"Since now… I realized that you've been helping me out through the whole school year. You deserve love and respect after all. You've been so kind to me and never hesitate to help out at all. And I love your all out personality as well, Odoriko." He explained.

"Thanks I'm flattered. But I'm just a normal girl who lives an ordinary life with my friends that I truly care about. And I'm wondering if I'll ever find my special someone who could love me for me and that someone should never think about cheating on me." I said with my chin on my palm.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because he's going to be dead if he ever does cheat on someone as gorgeous as me." I replied back.

"Yikes. Then I'd better be careful not to get you angry." He said chuckling.

"Yes… you'd better be careful. Rei and Mineko are already careful enough. They've already seen me mad." I smirked.

"Really… then I guess I really _should_ be careful not to hurt you." He smirked back.

"You really should." I replied. This time my head was lying on my folded arms on the table.

I heard the door opening and the students' chattering from under my arms. I looked up and everyone was practically staring at me. I wondered why but then I heard someone asking me…

"Miyane-senpai, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" A student named Miku asked me from behind.

"Yes… I'm alright. Just a little bored while waiting. Spook and I came in early." I replied with a sweet smile.

"Is that so? Okay then Miyane-senpai. Goodluck with your cooking. I would love to have a taste later on… may I?" She asked.

"Sure. In fact, I'll cook a little something for everyone after we're done with the activity." I was still smiling with my head slightly tilted to the right.

"That would be awesome! I can't wait to eat one of Miyane-senpai's dishes!" The other student said.

As I heard everyone's chatter about me cooking for all of them after we're done, Spook looked at me smiling then shrugging. Then I looked at the door seeing our next teacher with a cook book in her hands and a folder for its summary of recipes. She gave us different cards each to cook on our own with all the ingredients we need. I showed Spook the card and let him read it while I got half of the ingredients from the lower cabinet. After he read it, he got the other half of the ingredients and we laid all of them in order on the counter. We started immediately as to not waste our time. I read the first step from the card and did it for him to watch and learn. I read the next step but this time, I told him to do it. He did it successfully, acknowledging the pace and pressure of stirring the sauce we were making for our pasta. Yes, we're making pasta. One of my favorite dishes of all time! I could now imagine what it would taste like after every step

After we were all finished with all our respective dishes, we all had taste testing. Of course, we tasted our own food but we also tasted the food from other groups. Some tasted as good as the original thing and some lacked taste so we all gave our polite criticism. As promised, I cooked for everyone. I cooked one of my favorite dishes of all time! It was Chicken Teriyaki only, it was my own recipe! After I cooked, I served everyone with Spook's help. I couldn't give them out one by one as it would take too much time. Good thing we had about half an hour left before this class was over. I was happy when I saw everyone with smiles and it's because of my cooking. For a moment, I felt someone watching me but the certain person wasn't in this class at all. When I looked at the door I saw no one there… no shadow. _Who's watching me?_ I thought. I looked back at the students, still eating happily. I had to make up an excuse to leave early. Being the Student Council President was already enough excuse to leave since I can do that anytime I wanted to or if there were anything important that I had to do which involves Student Council duties. I approached my teacher and made up an excuse. I told her that I had some unfinished duties to attend to.

"Hey guys! I've got to finish some of my duties for the Student Council. Please enjoy the food I've cooked for all of you." I smiled at them.

"Yes senpai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" They all said in unison which was a good ring to me.

I smiled for the last time and waved goodbye then turned to leave sliding the door behind me closed. When I walked back into the office I definitely felt someone watching me… if not watching me, following me-- and it scared me a little. _How could I be so weak knowing that I'm a vampire? I could actually kill anyone with these fangs of mine if they themselves ever dare hurt me._ I thought again. I glanced a few times but never saw anyone. A few minutes passed and the unsure feeling was gone and I sighed in relief. I went inside the office and sat on the couch. After thinking for a few minutes, I went to get some water in the mini fridge. I sat back on the couch drinking the glass of water. I put the glass on the table, went back on the couch, I lay down with a soft pillow on my head. Before drifting off to sleep, I heard a knock on the door but I didn't bother getting up and answering it. It was open anyway. Then I finally drifted off to my own world. For some odd reason I could feel something warm on top of me snuggling me for comfort but in my dream, I wasn't on a bed for a blanket to be wrapped around me. I continued with my dream, only seeing the school festival being a great event. I suddenly opened my eyes and saw a blanket on me. _I don't remember putting this on._ I was confused and then I remembered my dream.

"I wouldn't want to spoil myself either. The event has to wait…" I mumbled to myself with my hand on my forehead.

When I thought I felt alone, I really wasn't. I sat up and looked around only seeing Spook leaning on the door which leads to the hallway, smiling.

"I thought you were cold so I put a blanket on you to keep you warm. You had a nice nap?" He smiled.

"Kind of, I guess. I'm not too sure. But thanks for the blanket." I thanked him, smiling back.

"No problem."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the next class?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Classes are already over, Odoriko. You've slept for quite a long time. Mineko and Reira got a little worried but I told them not to and so they went back to the mansion." He said walking up to me and sitting down beside me, lifting my feet and placing them on his lap.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"About 12 midnight." He said calmly but then I jumped up wide-eyed.

"Oh no! I skipped most of my classes! Oh great, I'm screwed." I said looking at the carpeted floor.

"Don't worry… I took care of everything. You're off the hook. When everyone asked where you were, I just said that you were here working." He said while patting my head.

"Thanks Spook. You're really a great friend." I looked up only to find him smiling back at me. I gazed into his eyes feeling that his aura has changed again. It felt like he was relaxed and calm. I wondered again why his aura kept changing.

"What's wrong?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh… nothing." I said putting on a weak smile.

"You know, you could always talk to me. I'm all ears."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again." I replied hugging him. I felt really grateful that he was always there by my side.

"Shall I walk you to the mansion then? I noticed you had a strange look in your eyes earlier." He suggested. _Oh great. He noticed that._

"Sure. And don't worry about how I looked like earlier, I'm totally fine." I lied through my teeth but I couldn't get him any more worried than he already is.

He held out his hand and I didn't hesitate to put mine in his. We walked through the cold park together and I couldn't feel the scared part of me anymore. Seeing and feeling him beside me had always made me feel at ease. Like there was no danger ahead of me. We finally caught sight of the mansion and I saw that the lights were turned off already, assuming that everyone had gone to sleep, even the girls. We walked up to the door and he hugged me before saying goodnight. We waved goodbye before I unlocked the door but then I froze again. I felt someone watching me yet again. Then finally… someone attacked me. I couldn't help but avoid the person with my fast reflexes. Since I'm a vampire, I was known to fight. Seeing Spook halfway behind me, shocked, I ignored it and concentrated on my fighting stance.

"So remember me? Huh, Miyane?" The stalker said to me. Although I couldn't make out whom it was since it was dark.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" I yelled at the person.

"Ahh… I see that you don't know where I'm hiding? What? Are you trying to protect your true identity? Seeing that your friend over there is shocked, you can't really do anything, can you?" He smirked and finally appeared in front of me. _It's HIM! He's still alive?! But how?!_

"Surprised? You're probably questioning yourself how I'm still alive after your parents killed me. But I wasn't dead at all, oh no. I was just resting in my home watching my _clone_ do all the dirty work for me." He smirked again.

"So… my parents' arch enemy and now mine, Takashita Hajime, had a clone all along and made my parents thought you were already dead. If you weren't dead at all, then why didn't you attack us again?" I asked smirking and still in my fighting stance. I glanced at Spook who was still standing there. But he wasn't in shock now, his aura changed once again, turning it into an angry, fiery rage but I couldn't understand why.

"I didn't want to kill you then and there. No, not just yet, my dear." He flashed right in front of me holding my chin up eyeing him.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" I flashed backwards.

"Oh man… how much I want to kill you right now to avenge my family's hatred for you!" I yelled out.

"Oh really? Then come here and kill me then." He eyed me.

I just stood there waiting for him to make the first move and try to slash me with his claws. He too was a vampire and had the same speed as every vampire did. He was my dad's best friend but he betrayed us when he found out that my dad married my mother. Hajime was in love with my mother and wanted to kill my dad. He wasn't successful though. We thought we killed him but then again, he's here… right in front of me, mocking me.

"Why aren't you moving, Odoriko?" He smirked as he played with my name.

I snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY FISRT NAME!! YOU DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST RIGHT TO DO SO!" Then… finally… I ran to him screaming my revenge. I flashed in front of him giving the first blow. I punched and kicked him simultaneously fast but they didn't work since he had the same speed. Then I took out my gun with specialized bullets put in. The bullets were made for a vampire hunter and it will be able to kill a vampire, even me if I'm not careful enough. Then I thought suddenly that this might be another one of his clones trying to make me fail.

"Oh so harsh, my dear."

"I'm not yours, Hajime!"

"But you will be!"

"NEVER!"

"How can you be so sure? Can you even shoot me with that ordinary gun of yours?" He smirked again but I smirked back.

"If I'd known, you must be another clone."

"Maybe you're right. And maybe you're wrong. Either way, you should try and shoot me right?"

"Wrong. If I shoot and you died easily then you'd be another clone. But you see… this gun is specialized to kill vampires."

"You're holding, aren't you? So why aren't you dead yet?" He asked coldly.

"Oh no. It's not the gun itself. It's the bullets inside it." I smiled arrogantly but I know if I'm not too careful, I might kill myself in the process. I felt a rush of wind suddenly. I looked behind me seeing that Spook was gone. I looked back where Hajime was hearing two separate metals collide with each other. Wide-eyed, I saw Spook actually fighting Hajime. He was holding some kind of long staff practically electrocuting Hajime every time it touched him.

"Odoriko! What are you doing just standing there?! Kill him already!" Spook yelled at me calling my attention. I sped up to them and shot Hajime with the special bullets several times. I was trying to avoid shooting Spook in the process. As I thought, he died easily… meaning to say he was another clone and not only that, there was no blood on the ground at all and the body vanished.

"I knew it. He was another clone. This isn't over. Not just yet." I snarled while saying that. Seeing Spook right beside me he finally let out…

"So you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've protected you more."

"You're not mad?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"No. To tell you the truth, I'm a vampire hunter. If I'd known sooner, I might have killed you. But since we've been closer to each other, and we're best friends now, I couldn't think clearly… if I should still kill you or not." He said with his hand covering his eyes.

"Well… I won't tell you not to kill me or not. That would be your choice after all. And there's something else you should know."

"What's that?"

"I'm not the only vampire around here."

"There are still others? Is the whole student body a mass of vampires?!" He suddenly asked, surprised and practically jumped up which made me laugh.

"Ahahahaha! NO! There are only three of us that are vampires around this school." My face turned serious and I was staring at him.

"There… are… three?" He asked.

"Yes. I think you now know who the three are."

"You, Reira, and Mineko… are vampires?"

"Yes. So if you want to kill us that would be your choice. I'll tell them that I've told you this already when I get inside. I can see they turned the light on so I guess they woke up hearing the rumble from out here." I turned around and walked towards the house but suddenly… I felt a hand gripping my wrist and then…

"I don't want to kill you. I want to protect you. I want to protect you and the others. I don't want anyone of my friends to get hurt especially you, Odoriko." Hugging me tightly… it feels that he doesn't want to let me go anywhere. He was hurt and I know that now. He got hurt knowing everything.

"Why…" I mumbled hiding my head on his chest.

"I… can't tell you just yet. I'm still shocked and a bit confused right now." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"You should go back to the dorm now and I should get back to the mansion myself. I could feel those two weirdoes staring at me waiting for an explanation." I smiled, I turned, and I left.

I was willing to wait for his explanation on why he wants to protect us… protect me. Shaking the thoughts off, I went inside only seeing that my two friends really _were_ waiting for me. They were waiting for an explanation for the rumble and I guess they wanted to know if I'd told Spook everything already.

"Sorry I woke you guys." I apologized, smiling at their worried faces.

"It's okay. No one else woke up at least. But what was that loud rumble outside all about?" Mineko said and my smiled turned into a serious straight face.

"_He_ was back. _He's_ still alive. I just killed one of _his_ clones again. _He's _still after our blood, our powers. I even got Spook into the mess since he was walking me back here." I said.

"That certain _HE_ wouldn't be Takashita Hajime, would it?" Reira asked in a serious voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"But how could he still be alive?! It doesn't make sense!" Reira suddenly said in a loud angry voice. Her voice was raging.

"It does make sense. My parents and yours have only managed to kill his clone. He was watching from his own mansion and he was enjoying it."

"Then why didn't he attack us again if he was still alive all these years?" Mineko asked.

"He said that he was waiting for the three of us to grow up. That's why he only attacked me tonight since I was the only one he saw outside. But I had Spook with me and there was something about him that was different in the first place although at that time, I couldn't put my finger in it… he was… different." I looked down still very confused.

"He's a vampire hunter. Isn't he, Riko?" Mineko practically startled me when she brought that up.

"How did you know?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Everything a person does and his or her aura is obvious to me so I would know if they are different from ordinary people, or if they are fellow vampires, or even vampire hunters alike." She explained. I knew she had that kind of thing but I'd forgotten since nothing much had happened in our past. But all was brought up again tonight and now it scares me.

"Listen to me Odoriko… we have to give him time to think this through. We shouldn't hang out with him if it means getting him even more confused." Mineko's cold hands were on my shoulders and right there and then, I broke down crying… thinking this was all… my fault. I felt Reira hugging me from behind. I was trapped in their arms, crying.

"I… understand." I finally said but still, I had said that in a weak voice. I was trembling in fear and confusion and I know they could feel it so they both hugged me tighter.

"Sshhh… it's okay. Everything will be alright Riko." Mineko said with her calm but soothing voice. It made my crying stop a little but the tears were still flowing. They were out of my control.

"Come on. Let's go to your room. We'll sleep there with you, so calm down… breathe." Reira said rubbing my back for comfort.

We got up to my room and I went straight to the bathroom. I washed my red face and changed into the pajamas that Reira and Mineko gave me for my birthday. They shared the payment and it was warm so it feels very comfortable wearing them especially when I feel so weak and I need the both of them by my side. I knew I was weak and I can only find my strength when I fight. Rei and Mineko were always there to protect me. Our families are of the Noble Purebloods'. Since my family is of the first noble and Rei's were of the second and Mineko's were of the third, they were obligated to protect me no matter where I was. So we've been the best of friends ever since we were born. We grew up together and went to the same school ever since elementary. Come to think of it… I haven't seen my mom in a month now since I've been living at this mansion here in the campus. We were only allowed to visit our family members after every school year and during semester breaks and Christmas breaks. My mom has been used to it though and she's away on business trips. We keep in touch telepathically anyway even if we're far apart. Right now, she's in Switzerland, knowing her schedule and she reminds me of it on most days too. After thinking of everything we've done together in the past, I finally stepped out of the bathroom seeing the two sitting on the bed. Mineko flashed in front of me in a matter of seconds. She lifted me up and laid me in the middle of the bed. I sat back up knowing that they were still sitting up themselves. Mineko was on my left and Rei on my right. Sometimes they would fight positions. It's really funny when I think about it over and over again. They looked at me confused as to why I was staring at nothing. They thought I was staring at the wall so they looked at the wall then back at me.

"Riko…" They both said in chorus.

"Huh? Oh sorry… I guess I was having fun thinking of the fun times we had in the past." I smiled sheepishly at them and they laughed making me blush out of embarrassment.

"What?" I said pretty annoyed and I started to pout.

"Awwww… Riko-chi kawaii" They both said and patted my head at that.

My face turned serious again and I could feel that my eyes were still red and swollen. I thought of skipping school tomorrow and think all of this through.

"I want to skip school tomorrow." I blurted out making them stop patting my head.

"What… why?" Mineko asked.

"I want to think straight for a day. I want to make everything right this time. I want to give him a bit more space and time to think about what happened tonight." I said looking down at the bed, my hands turning into hard fists. Then I felt Mineko's hand on mine reassuring me that everything would be fine.

"Okay. Then Rei and I will skip too." She suddenly said.

"But… what about the student council duties…" I asked.

"They could wait a day, can't they?" She smiled, laying me down.

"Now get some sleep. Rei will be responsible in telling the Headmaster of our absence for tomorrow… okay?" Her hand on my eyes motioning them to close and I obeyed like a little child.

"Okay…" I mumbled and drifted to sleep.

I hadn't noticed but Rei had come back from the bathroom. Actually, I didn't notice her leave my side at all. I guess I was concentrating on Mineko's reassurance that's why I hadn't noticed.

"Is she asleep already?" Rei asked.

"Yeah… she told me she wanted to skip school tomorrow. I suggested that the both of us should too. She needs us more than ever now." Mineko said running her slender fingers through my hair.

"Okay. I'll tell the Headmaster we're skipping school tomorrow. I sense that he's still awake right now so I'll tell him now." Rei said and left.

"O…kay. She's gone. That was rather quick though." Mineko mumbled when Rei left my room.

In my dream, I could hear Rei and Mineko talking but with a different background. I felt Mineko whisper something in my ear. She whispered something with her usual worried and soothing voice which would always make me comfortable.

"We're always here for you, Riko. Even if we're obligated to protect you, we're still your best friends… so never hold back." She whispered.

In a matter of minutes, Rei flashed back into my room informing Mineko that the Headmaster had allowed all three of us to take a day off from school. He agreed that we all need more time to rest this time since our duties and schedules have been hectic since the school festival was closing in. Only three more weeks… three more weeks of hectic assignments, schedules, and even more duties. That would be really tiring. I wasn't fully asleep anyway so I could feel both of them hugging my sides while they were sleeping. I'd always feel comfortable as long as I'm with them.

It was the break of dawn and I woke up first motioning both of their arms off my waist. I walked to my curtained window. I slightly moved the curtains to watch the sun rise. It wasn't really normal for a vampire to be watching the sunrise but to me it was quite relaxing. Plus, I wouldn't burn at all, I would just glitter most of the time and that would make the students stare at me in amazement and it was never always me though. They would also stare at Mineko and Rei whenever they glitter with me. I would always feel relaxed because I wasn't the only who was different. I looked around and admired the garden below. But to my surprise, when I looked down, my eyes widened. I was really surprised to see Spook staring at me from below. I rubbed my eyes too double check if it was only an illusion due to the stress I had last night. Before doing that, I glanced at the clock behind me seeing that it was 6 in the morning and then I looked back at the garden. It wasn't an illusion after all… he was really there… staring with a very worried face. I couldn't smile at him at the moment of my utter confusion and stupidity. And with that, I turned and closed the curtains only leaving him even more worried than he was already… and I knew it hurt him. When I turned around, Reira was there standing in silent.

"He was there wasn't he?" She asked with a replying weak smile.

"Yes. He looked… really worried and… hurt." I said looking down.

She came up to me with two hands on my shoulder.

"We're all worried about you Odoriko. Not only did you just see our arch enemy and he attacked you, you also got him into the mess. We know that you feel guilty about that." She placed her forehead on mine, "I guess this day off would pay off anytime soon. We love you Riko-chi and we just want the best for you. We want you happy and free of sleepless nights and troubles." She added.

"Thank you, Rei. And I love all of you too. I just need time to think all of this through and start calming myself down." I looked up and smiled.

"I understand. Is he still there?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to look." _I can't see him yet. I would break down if I do._

"Okay… then I'll look." She suggested and I nodded.

"He's still there. I'm going to talk to him for a while… you stay here with the sleeping weirdo." She winked and went downstairs.

"Oh… Mineko's still sleeping. I wonder if she's having a very pleasant dream right now." I smiled caressing her face and lay beside her and thought for a while.

I drifted to sleep again. Not thinking of anything, not dreaming of anyone. It was a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! It's time for chapter 4. Hope you like it... for me, it's kinda short. Lol.

**Chapter 4:**

**Explanation**

-**Mansion**-

Once my dreamless slumber was over, I saw Mineko staring at me from my side. _How long has she been awake? No. How long have I been asleep?_ I asked myself. _Oh… yeah. I drifted to sleep again._

"Ohayou, Riko-chi" Mineko said smiling at me.

"Ohayou…" I smiled back.

"Riko you're finally awake again. You've been sleeping for an hour already!" Rei yelled but smiled anyway. _Well that answers my question._

"An hour… I've been asleep that long? That seemed like a short nap to me, Rei." I winked.

"Mou Anyway…" Rei said sitting on the bed.

"Hmm… something wrong, Rei?" I asked.

"Uhmm… I've talked to Spook already. And uhmm… I kinda…"

"Spit it out Rei…" I was getting annoyed that she couldn't finish her sentence and Mineko was rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Gomen! He wanted to talk to you so badly that I had to let him up here…" Rei was looking down feeling guilty that I totally had no knowledge about this at all.

"You. Did. What?!" I glared at her. I wanted to take a stupid day off just because I wanted to think straight before talking to him in the first place!

"Gomen, gomen! I'll take any punishment you give me." She was going overboard this time.

"Okay… I'm letting this go just this once. Don't do it again." I said smiling and patting her head.

"Thank you!" Rei purred while hugging. It was cute listening to her purr because she was really acting like a little kitty.

"So… where is he then?" I sighed at the thought of seeing him skipping school himself just to see and talk to me.

"Hold on. He's still down at the living room. I'll go get him." Rei said getting up from my lap.

"Okay. I'll go get dressed. You too, Mineko." I got up from her chest since I was leaning on her for a moment.

"Okay." She replied and went to her own bedroom.

I took my quick shower and I was still thinking of how I would explain everything to him face to face. I shook off the thoughts, got out of the shower and got dressed. Then I dried my long raven hair. I let my bangs down in front of my forehead. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair for the final time then I stepped out of the bathroom and I saw Spook sitting on the bed. _How long has he been in here? I didn't here the door open._ I thought.

"Morning…" He said staring at me with worried eyes again.

"Morning." I replied back quite coldly since I was controlling my emotions again. I wouldn't want to break down in front of him.

"How are you feeling… after last night, I mean." He asked.

"I'm still pretty confused but I feel okay. I let all my crying out last night… so I'm fine." I put a weak smile and he smiled back.

"That's good. I'm glad. Why didn't you come down when you saw me through your window a while ago?" He then asked again.

"Uhmm… I guess I wanted to be alone for a while at first. That's why I took a day off from school today. I wanted to relax and forget what happened last night." I said looking down on my lap.

"Actually… that's why I'm here. I want to talk to you about everything. I want to know everything about the three of you… if you don't mind that is." He said and I sighed.

"Well… it all started when we were still little kids. That was about 300 years ago. I know, shocking, isn't it? Anyway, our families are of Noble Purebloods. My family is the first of the noble families all together, second is Reira's family and the third is Mineko's. They have been obligated to protect me and only me since there are a lot of our enemies who are after my blood. They couldn't go after my parents anymore because they know that they're aware of their actions. And since I was a kid back then, they thought I was very vulnerable. They didn't attack me then and there though. I was hidden here for my personal safety along with Rei and Mineko. Our dear Headmaster Ryu, although human, knows our parents and had been our family friend. I don't know for how long though, I can't really remember. Oh no… am I boring you?" I felt embarrassed because I was the only one talking.

"No. Your life interests me. I'm just absorbing everything you tell me. As I said, I want to know _everything_ about you three. Don't worry." He smiled and so I continued.

"Okay… so the three of us have been the best of friends ever since they've been protecting me." I said.

"But I don't treat them as my protectors at all. I treat them like normal people; like best friends." I added.

"Ah… I see. Anything else about you I need to know?" He asked.

"Well… the whole school knows about us three being vampires. I wanted to tell you when you're ready to listen and won't panic" I explained.

"Oh well then, I've absorb everything there is to know about you guys. I'm glad you were open to me." He said holding my hands that were lying on my lap.

"Thanks for understanding. Since you know everything about us, want to eat lunch together tomorrow at the park?"

"Sure." He said grinning and pinching my nose.

"Ouch Hey that hurt" I pouted and he patted my head.

"I'm not a kitty cat either, Spook" I started to glare at him but then I laughed when I saw his scared reaction.

"Where are Rei and Mineko?" I asked.

"Oh… I think they went downstairs to prepare breakfast. We all woke up pretty early today and I skipped school too." He said.

"You skipped school just to talk to me?" I stared at him.

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't attend today since stressful things happened last night." He explained.

"I'm hungry now… want to join them down in the kitchen? I feel like baking some morning cookies right now." I grinned at him when I opened the door.

"Okay…" He followed.

I suddenly vanished from the door instead of walking with him. I wonder what his reaction was when I did that out of the blue. I waited for him at the bottom of the staircase, putting on my evil grin on him as he walked down and he was grinning back at me.

"That was cheating, Odoriko."

"Oh please… you couldn't race me even if you try." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Don't poke your tongue when you don't plan to use it." He poked my nose then I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Aaaw our pretty little Ojousama is blushing… I wonder what I did wrong…" He smirked.

"Tch let's get into the kitchen before I strangle you." I glared and walked to the kitchen and he followed from behind.

-**Kitchen**-

I walked through the dinning room then reached the kitchen where the two crazy gals were. From the scent of their cooking, I could almost taste lasagna from the oven and fettuccini to go with it. I motioned Spook to get inside the kitchen by pushing him. Mineko spotted us and smiled since her hands were full.

"Mmm… I smell something very delicious around here who cooked up the lasagna and who did my favorite, fettuccini?" I asked with exciting eyes.

"I did your favorite and Rei did the lasagna. I know you want to bake something. I can see it in your eyes." She said which made me even more excited that I was earlier.

"I'm going to bake our usual morning cookies. Who wants chocolate chip and who wants raisins?" I asked everyone not wanting to leave out a person.

"I want chocolate chip please!" Rei blurted out and I smiled.

"Me too…" Mineko whispered into my ear while hugging me from behind.

"Me three…" Spook voted as well.

"So that's chocolate chip cookies for everyone then. Anyone want crunchy or chewy?" I asked again.

"Crunchy." Mineko suggested.

"I want crunchy as well." Spook said.

"I want chewy." Rei said.

"Okay then. I'll be baking crunchy and chewy cookies this morning. Sounds fun" I almost jumped up cheerfully but I remembered that Mineko was still hugging me so I wouldn't want to hurt her so suddenly.

While I was baking the cookies for everyone, I told Spook to help Rei and Mineko set up the table. We told the maids not to do anything for the rest of the day besides the cleaning. And we told the butlers not to interfere with anything either. We needed the drivers there though… we might plan to go out later today to buy more groceries for dinner which we will be cooking… again. So for short, we're letting the staff of the whole mansion a day off… well, nearly a day off. They will be doing a little bit of work if needed. After everything was ready, I got two batches of cookies from the oven and let them cool on the counter for a little while then I washed the utensils we used for the day. After about 5 minutes of cooling down the cookies, I got the two batches and placed them in two separate baskets reading, "Crunchy" in one basket and, "Chewy" on the other.

Rei got the hot lasagna out of the oven and set on the center of the table. She made three of them so the other two are still hot in the oven. Mineko had finished up with my favorite and put a mass of it in each plate and she had also put a little bit of decorations. Spook got our drinks and poured on every glass that was set on the table. We all contributed for our pleasant breakfast and it was still early.

"Okay time to eat!" Rei said as she pulled out her chair.

"Itadakimasu…" We have said in chorus then we ate peacefully while chatting.

"How do you like your fettuccini, Riko-chi?" Mineko asked me as I chewed on my fettuccini.

"Mmm… oishi arigatou gozaimasu, Min-chan!" I told her smiling.

"The lasagna is delicious too." Spook said.

"So are the cookies Riko-chi made" Rei said with her neko-like face which made us laugh at little.

"How are the Festival preparations going by the way?" Spook asked and the three of us stared at each other.

"Oh my goodness, we forgot about the preparations!" I yelled with my hands on both sides of my head.

"Calm down, Riko-chi. We're almost done with it anyway. You should rest more; you've been stressed out all day." Mineko told me as she rubbed my back to comfort me.

"I agree with Min. We could handle the work. Two heads are better than one after all." Rei said.

"Hey, is there an opening for the Student Council?" Spook suddenly asked and we all looked at him as if we're all in shock.

"Well… kaichou? Is still there an opening in the council?" Mineko asked me.

"Actually yes. I think we need an assistant secretary in the council. What do you think, Rei? Is it okay with you?" I said and turned to Rei for her answer.

"Yes. I need all the assistance I can get anyway. No offense, Mineko." She said as she shrugged and poke her tongue playfully at Mineko.

"None taken." Mineko replied.

"Okay. Then I have to get the council forms and let you answer them." I said as I got up and motioned myself out the door to go to the office.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked me.

"To the office to get the papers. Where else?" I said.

"Oh you're in no state to be going out yet, Odoriko. I'll get them instead. Plus, he will be _my _assistant anyways." Rei suggested and so I walked back to them.

"You should go and get some more sleep." Mineko said and led me to my bedroom.

"Spook. You better go with Rei." I said then turned back to Mineko.

"Okay. We'll be back in 15 minutes." He said. I followed Mineko up to my room as she held my arm strongly so I won't suddenly fall.

I admit that I do feel a bit dizzy after being so stressed that I couldn't even stand up properly. Mineko laid me down my bed and covered me with the silk blanket. She played the CD that was already inside the stereo and she turned the volume down a bit so it would have a relaxing environment. Listening to a couple of songs, my eyes started to close and Mineko was just sitting beside me playing with my hair. Seconds after, I've fallen asleep. I felt Mineko's arm on me so I guess she had fallen asleep as well. I was dreamless once again. All I did was think about everything that had happened and then I went blank. My eyes were closed but I was still dreamless as if I was dead.

It felt like I've slept for only seconds but when I woke up, it was the next morning already.


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5 is here! Woot!! Anyway... this chapter is really on the short side. But please read and review! Love you guys!

**Chapter 5:**

**Spook's Nightmare**

­-**Spook's P.O.V**-

"_What should I do" I said pulling out my blade._

"_Should I kill them or leave them" I thought as I was walking to the mansion. _

After the surprising battle outside the mansion and Spook had gone home, he got upstairs, got in his bed, and went to sleep. Tossing and turning in his bed, his aura started turning black. His dreams started to change from pleasant to becoming a total nightmare.

"Kill them." A strange voice came.

"I cant, they're not like other vampires" I replied. I was confused, very confused.

Odoriko appeared in front of me, along with Mineko and Rei, chanting, they all said "Get him!"

All of a sudden they attacked me, and a battle between the hunter and the hunted began.

"Don't do it, I don't want to hurt you!" I said while dodging their attacks.

"Kill them, fight back!" The strange voice said.

"As you wish...brother" I replied. Suddenly my aura turned pure black. My blade had turned into a dark blade. Without hesitation I struck Rei in the middle of her chest. Blood pouring from her, I smiled.

With Rei on the floor, Mineko stabbed me from behind. "I have been injured to the bridge of my life; a little cut is not going to stop me." I shouted.

Quickly, I jumped and aim for Mineko's head, but Odoriko blocked the blade. She pulled out her gun and shot me numerous times.

"Hahahaha! Bullets? Now we're playing a fun game." My blade turned into a Tec-9 with unholy bullets put in.

With one shot I took down Mineko, it wasn't a regular shot, Mineko's body started to disintegrate.

"You'll pay for this!" Odoriko shouted and shot me 5 times. The shots did hit her target, but I was still alive.

"If I'm going to the pits of hell then I'm taking you with me!" The tec-9 turned into pantera claws.

The battle lasted several hours until I saw an opportunity, with an opening, I struck Odoriko from the neck. Instantly, she fell on the ground. Bleeding to no end.

"I'm sorry…" I said while caressing her face with streaks of blood.

"Why?" Odoriko asked. Her eyes forcing to close.

"I know it's not your time, but everybody's gotta die sometime…" I said with a weak smile on my face.

"But, didn't you feel anything between us?" She asked and tears were running down her cheeks.

"You had my heart, at least for the most part, but please don't cry." After I said that, I struck Odoriko for the last time to make sure that she was dead.

Suddenly I woke up, with a nervous look flashing upon my face. I got up from bed and looked in the mirror, in the mirror, I looked at my eyes; they were glowing red.

"My brother, sorry but I don't know what to do…" I muttered out still looking at the mirror.

Screaming I punched the mirror, and I just stood there… watching my own blood drape over the very same face staring right at me. I went back to my room and wrapped my bruised hand with bandage. _I hope she won't notice this or I'll get her worried. _I thought. _I don't want to worry her nor will I ever hurt her. I can't do that to her… to any of them. I've become best friends with them and I'm not going to blow that friendship!_

"So you're not going to hurt her hmm?" My brother's voice invaded my head again.

"I'm sorry brother, but I just can't do that." I replied without any hesitation.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I yelled. I don't care if I was heard from outside my dorm room.

My brother stopped, surprised at what I said but he won't admit that he was. "You have fallen in love with that Miyane girl, have you?" He smirked but I kept silent and I was looking down to hide my face.

"ANSWER ME! HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT FALLEN FOR HER?!" My brother yelled at me making me jump at little since I was startled by the change of his tone.

"ALRIGHT! I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MIYANE, ODORIKO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! HUH?!" I yelled back sarcastically at him and my face had turned bright red after I said that.

"Tch I knew it. You are nothing but a half-wit. I cannot call you my brother anymore if this is the way you're acting. I'll take my leave. Don't bother crying to me if you get in trouble." He smirked and had left my mind. I was covering my mouth; shocked at what I just said. _Did I just say… that I'm in love with Odoriko? No, that can't be true. I couldn't have fallen for her._ I thought, wide-eyed as I was and my hand still covering my mouth. Then finally I uncovered my mouth, giving up the thought. _I guess I have fallen for her_. I thought, suddenly feeling a smile form on my face. I walked back to my bed and had lain down… thinking everything through again and thinking of her; Miyane, Odoriko. I've never realized that I've fallen for her. _I wonder whether I should tell her or just keep it to myself_. I thought. Then I shook the thoughts off so I could go back to sleep again. I turned on my stereo and listened to a couple of songs until I felt tired again. Once I felt tired and my eyes were slowly closing, I turned it off, went under the covers, and back to sleep I was. I wasn't sure if I would dream about something different tonight. But I was sure enough that I would be dreaming of Odoriko.


	7. Chapter 6

Woot! Chappie 6 ish done!! Muahahah! Hope you like it! I'll gladly accept reviews!

**Chapter 6:**

**The School Festival**

-**Mansion**-

"Ohayou," I said to everyone while going down the stairs, "How is everyone this morning?" I asked. Everybody replied affirmatively; assuring everything was fine. Once I stepped into the living room, I greeted Mineko and Rei happily while they were watching T.V. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 6:30AM which meant that we have to get ready for school and fix up the other booths for the school festival today. Finally! After three whole weeks of preparation, everything might go smoothly… I hope.

"Ne, Rei?" I started.

"Hmm, Nani?" She turned to me raising one eyebrow.

"Aren't you excited for the school festival today?" I asked.

"Well… I am. I don't know about Rei over here." Mineko said.

"That's why I was asking her." I chuckled.

"So how about it Rei? You excited or not?" I asked again. She seemed to be preoccupied by the television show so I had to turn it off just to get her answer.

"HEY!! What did you do that for, Riko? Meanie!"

"Well… you weren't answering my question. Now, isn't that rude?"

"Okay, okay… gomen. Uh… what was your question again?" She scratched her head at that and I sighed.

"Never mind. Forget it. Anyway we'd better get ready for school." I grabbed both of their arms and headed upstairs.

Once I was in my room, I darted to the bathroom and I had my nice warm bath. After that, I swiftly changed into my winter uniform since it was getting cold. _I think I should get a haircut… my hair's pretty long now._ I thought while brushing my long raven hair. While brushing, I heard a knock on my door. I suspected it was Mineko since I could smell her shampoo from inside and I was right.

"Hey Mineko. Time to go?" I asked.

"Yeah… how'd you know I was going to ask that?"

"Just a guess. Anyway, I'm done. Let's go. Where's Rei?"

"She's downstairs already, waiting."

"Oh okay. We'd better hurry though or else we'll be late."

"Yeah."

We ran towards the door of the huge mansion but then I thought of something, _DUH! We can use teleportation! How stupid are we?_ I laughed at myself and reminded the two to just use teleportation to get to school.

"How could we be so stupid?" We all said in chorus and laughed at ourselves at the same time. We finally got to the school's hallway and everyone was startled.

-**Hallway**-

"I thought they're used to this already?" I whispered to Rei and Mineko.

"Perhaps not… well some of them at least." Mineko replied.

"Anyway… come on. We'd better get to homeroom." I said as I pushed the two to the classroom with me.

We were just a few more steps away from the classroom and surprisingly, I see no Spook hanging outside the door, leaning towards its frame like what he usually did every morning. _I wonder if he got sick or something._ I shrugged at the thought but then I again, I guess I could pay a visit to his dorm later to check on him. Rei saw my disturbed face and tapped my shoulder.

"You okay, Riko-chi? You seem out of it today." She asked sweetly and I couldn't help but put on a weak smile back.

"I'm fine don't worry, Rei."

"If you say so… come on, let's get inside." Reira grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom.

-**Class 3-A**-

"Good morning!" We all said in unison as we entered the classroom. Everybody replied with smiles as they were all excited for the festival. I was looking around the classroom, still, no sign of Spook anywhere. I was getting worried and the two girls could see it. I was trying--- well… I AM trying to avoid them getting worried but I guess it can't be helped. From the familiar scent that was coming from the door, I sensed that our teacher was coming in so as president, I have got to get the students in their seats with assistance from Mineko and Rei. In just seconds, they were all quiet and I was standing behind my seat, waiting for the teacher to come in and as if on cue…

"Stand,"

"Bow,"

"And sit." I said in order as the teacher nodded in greeting.

Tamaki-sensei talked about the opening of the school festival and it once again got everybody excited. Mineko tapped my shoulder and gave me the signal to go to the office and finalize everything. I raised my hand to get my teacher's attention and once he nodded, I stood up and so everyone was quiet again.

"Sensei, the three of us need to get to the office to finalize everything for the festival. We wouldn't want anything to go wrong, now would we?"

"As you wish, Miyane-san… you three may go."

"Arigatou, Tamaki-sensei."

I signalled the two girls to follow me and so we left the classroom and we headed for the student council office. As we walked through the hallways, we greeted the tardy students as we passed them one by one with wave and a smile as not to be snotty. I reached into my pocket for the keys to the office then unlocked the door. Once it was opened, we saw that it was as we left it the other day. Nothing was moved… but we still double-checked everything just in case.

"Everything seems to be in order. Right, Mineko?" Rei asked while arranging the files she was checking.

"Yeah… they're still in the order we left them as. Kaichou, what do you think?" Mineko then asked me.

I didn't even flinch when Mineko called out my title. I was in a daze; deeper than usual. Was I worried about Spook? I guess I was. If I wasn't then I would've just ignored the fact that he isn't here… right? Right…

"Odoriko…" Mineko called out and I finally flinched.

"Huh? Oh… sorry guys. I was in a daze again… what were you saying Mineko?" I said scratching my head out of embarrassment.

"I was asking you if everything was in order."

"Oh well yes, everything is as we left them the other day. Hey Rei, did you move anything when you got the application form for Spook?"

"No, I didn't. I just got the form and we headed back that's all. When we got back, you and Mineko were already asleep." Rei replied.

"I see… well we better get started with the unfinished booth problem for the festival later."

"Hai, Kaichou!"

-**2 hours later**-

"Phew! I'm beat!" Rei said as she sprawled herself over the couch. Suddenly, Mineko sprawled over Rei. Uh-oh…

"Kyaaa! Mineko!!! Get off of me!! You're freaking HEAVY!!"

"No way. I'm tired."

"Odoriko! Help me!!!" Rei complained.

"Don't involve me into that. Mineko is too heavy for me." I poked my tongue out at her playfully and sat to the chair opposite the couch.

Mineko and I laughed at Reira's endless complaining about how heavy Mineko was sitting on her back comfortably. I laughed to the point that I got all teary-eyed already. After laughing so hard, I heard a knock on the door so I motioned myself to the hallway then to the door.

"Odoriko-senpai, we're done with all the arrangements. We may finally start the Festival in ten minutes tops." A freshman named Kinouda informed me as I listened to him intently.

"I understand. We'll be down in five minutes. As for the play, please check on the cast members of the drama club if they've already rehearsed and dressed for tonight." I gave other instructions after that with a smile. And to my surprise, he was actually taking down notes. Which was pretty funny but I didn't laugh in front of him. He grinned as he took down the last instruction and it made me smile… seeing how determined he was and hard-working he really is.

"Well then Odoriko-senpai, I must be going now. I shall deliver all your instructions as soon as possible."

I nodded at his formalness, "Okay. Go on ahead. Oh wait…" I added as I suddenly thought of Spook.

"Hai Odoriko-senpai?"

"Have you heard anything about Spook lately? He's your roommate in the dorms right?" I said although I had a worried face on.

"No… I haven't heard from him lately myself too, Senpai. Gomenasai…" He said as he bowed. I smiled at him and then he turned and left.

I went back to the couch and the two were still at it; Mineko, still sitting--- no, now laying on Rei's back… and Rei, still struggling and yelling and practically looking… PALE! Uh-oh… "Mineko I think you should get off of her now…" I said, sitting on the coffee table in front of them. "Why? It's not like she can't breathe anymore." She replied and I raised an eyebrow at that retort. "Actually, she can't." I replied, now pointing to Reira, whose face is now turning blue… then purple. "Hmm? Oh my…" Mineko stood up quickly and we stared at how Rei's face was slowly turning back to normal. "See. I told you she couldn't breathe." I told Mineko as I poked her nose and stood up from the table. I walked towards the window and saw our busy students setting up their booths and getting ready. I smiled but then it quickly faded. Spook then again, popped into my head and I was in a daze yet again. This time, Mineko and Reira left me alone… in my own world. It took me time to snap out of it. When I did, I glanced at my watch and saw that it was already time for the festival.

"Riko-chi, are you ready to go? It's time." Rei tapped my shoulder and waited for my answer.

"Ah… yeah. Let's go." I replied with a quick smile. She then held my hand and we walked out of the office, Mineko locking the door. We didn't bother taking the stairs though so we took a quick vanish and ended up in the courtyard where some of the booths were. We went on a few rounds to check if everything is in order. Seemed like there was nothing wrong so we went to the mansion to get changed. As we were walking… _This isn't over Miyane._

"Wha---" I started to blurt out but then stopped.

Reira and Mineko turned to me when they felt me stop. They had their worried faces on… I don't want to tell them what I just heard. It might be just my imagination and at the same time… it may not.

"Riko? Something wrong?" Reira asked me.

"I… I just thought I heard a voice. A… very familiar voice." I said as I felt myself trembling out of fear and now holding myself. I felt Mineko and Reira come up to me. I was scared… whose voice was it? I know it was familiar… but I just can't put up whose it is.

"What did the voice say?" Mineko suddenly asked me.

"This isn't over Miyane… that's what the voice said." I replied, still trembling.

"It must be Hajime's voice… don't you think, Reira?" Mineko suggested and Rei agreed. But still… we're all not sure on whose it is now… we mustn't let our guards down. Not just yet.

I stood up once again with Rei's help. This time, we were being careful so we transported ourselves to my room of the mansion. We discussed on how to fight this off. We just can't ignore this. It might be dangerous. Really dangerous. We got changed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before proceeding to the festival. As we left the mansion after grabbing some food, we started to keep our eyes wide open for any suspicious presence. So far so good…

-**Courtyard**-

We finally reached the courtyard safely as we'd expected. Still no suspicious presence around yet. We pretty much enjoyed the day of the festival. Too bad Spook isn't here. He would've had fun with us and the rest of the students. We had a number of guests around today until later tonight. _The drama club must be working hard for tonight._ I thought as I saw the stage being set up for the play. I turned to Rei, who was playing with one of the booths and Mineko was laughing along with her. I had no other choice but to laugh along too but I was still on guard; so were these two. I looked around while taking a bite of my pink cotton candy. I suddenly felt a strong presence and it wasn't good. Not good at all. I then turned to Mineko and Reira, who were now looking at me at the same time but then… _I see you were still cautious, Miyane. Find me if you can._

"That voice again!" I blurted out.

"We heard." Rei said and Mineko nodded as well.

"This is bad guys. We have to cancel the festival before…" I stopped as I saw Hajime in front of us. _What bad timing, Hajime._I thought to myself then groaned.

"EVERYBODY! GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS HERE!" Mineko yelled and everyone gasped but out of reflex, they all ran.

"You're not going to get away with this Hajime. It's three against one." Rei said, glaring at our arch enemy.

"My, my… you three have grown alright. I've waited for this to happen. Yes, well there may be the three of you, but I'm still more powerful than you three put together." He smirked.

"We'll see about that." I retorted. _I'll never be intimidated by you. Never._ I thought as I got ready to attack. I signalled Rei to attack from the left and Mineko from the right. As I gave my signal, we all attacked him at once. I pulled out my staff and attacked him to no end. Mineko took out her sword and Reira, her gun. They attacked right after I did making it a combo attack from all sides. And to our surprise… _kuso! He blocked it!_

We attacked simultaneously then back to our combo again but still, no use. He could still block our attacks. If only we had another person helping us out right now. As I thought about another kind of attacked, Spook suddenly jumped in from above, aiming for Hajime's head with his gun. He shoots, but misses. I was surprised but I didn't want to lose my concentration so I kept attacking… until… I heard his voice through telepathy.

"_I see you needed help, Odoriko."_

"_Where the hell were you?! We've been worried sick about you!"_

"_Sorry! I overslept! I had a really nice dream and didn't want to be interrupted."_

"_We can talk about that later. Now, we have to fight."_

"_Any plans then, Odoriko-ohimesama?" _

"_Not yet… do you?"_

"_I'm not sure if my plan will work…"_

"_Doesn't matter, just tell me or we'll all die!"_

"_Okay, okay. Chill out. Here's my plan. You aim for the head from that tree from the far corner. Mineko, since she's really fast, can aim from under him. And as for Reira, she can aim directly. I'll attack from behind. How about it?" _

"_Sounds crazy but I'll take it. Tell the others and I'll go to my position. We have to distract him somehow. Any ideas?"_

"_I can create an illusion out of my magic. Sound good?"_

"_Do it. We have to end this fast. GO!" _

And with that, the plan was working. I wonder how long we can keep this up. After long hours of endless attacking from all different places, it finally ended when I came from another tree and aimed for his neck. I slashed him with my staff. It was as what we predicted. This is another one of Hajime's clones again. When will this really end? I'm sick of this.

"Mineko, Reira. Go to the guests and students. Check if they're all out of danger and create a temporary barrier for the night." I said, still glaring at the body on the ground.

"Hai, Kaichou." They replied and vanished.

I was getting a bit dizzy, I'll admit that. My body still isn't that strong to be fighting this long. I still need training. Who would've known that Hajime would be back to hunt us down? No one knew that until now. How dense we all were… pathetic.

"Odoriko are you okay?" Spook asked me, seeing me dazed again.

"I… don't know--- unn…" I collapsed right there and then.

I was right. I wasn't ready for this yet.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Sudden News**

_I can hear voices in my dream…_

_Am I half-asleep or really awake?_

_Who are these people I hear?_

_Why is it that I can feel and hear the cold breeze?_

_I can feel someone beside me…_

_Who is it?_

_Where… am I?_

_*…*…*…*_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw everything blurred with a tint of red… am I… thirsty for blood as I awoke? Maybe so; I closed my eyes again and rubbed them slightly to clear my sight a bit. As I opened them again, I could see worried faces inches upon mine. It was all my dearest friends' faces. _I guess I worried them again…_ I thought. Just as my thoughts were registering, I finally knew that I was in my room. But how did I get here? Did someone carry me all the way here? It took me a while to complete my train of thought. I felt a warm hand on my cheek; I snapped out and saw Spook beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as he smiled and I shrugged.

"A little better, I guess. How did I get into my room though?" I asked him this time.

"I carried you of course. How else would you get up here?" He smirked.

"Thanks. Sorry I worried you guys." I apologized with a smile and he smiled back.

"No problem; anything for our ohime-sama."

"Come to think of it, where are the others? When I first opened my eyes, I thought they were all staring at me."

"They just went to get you some food. You were unconscious for 3 days."

"I was? Seemed like the festival was only yesterday… how were the students and the guests then? They were out of danger right?"

"You don't have to worry. They were all fine. The guests all went home before sun set that day and Mineko had put up the barrier you requested."

"I see… by the way…" I paused.

"Yes?" He asked as he waited for me to answer back.

"What was your dream when you told me you overslept that afternoon during the fight?" I asked as I looked up at the ceiling.

"It's a long story. Actually, it was a nightmare at first."

"Tell me… please?"

"Okay… well… my nightmare was that it happened after the first fight with one of Hajime's clones in front of the mansion. You were with Mineko and Reira that time though… with a serious face which was also full of rage and with a dark aura forming around you three. It was then when you chanted, 'Get him,' you three attacked me all at once. You with your gun, and the others with their own weapons… after the battle with Mineko and Reira, you were all that was left to handle. When you attacked me from high above the ground, I saw an opening and slashed you hard with my blade. You were helplessly bleeding on the ground then I had the urge to apologize when I was myself again. To be honest, that time, I was taken over by my brother's own soul. I never intended to kill you three. It never even crossed my mind until after that nightmare. I thought of ways to prevent that from happening in this reality. When I went back to sleep, the nightmare never occurred again and I was dreaming of someone I care about. End of the oversleeping story." He smiled again as he finished. Although, when he mentioned the part of dreaming someone he cared about, I wondered who it was. Was she from his country maybe? I don't know. I don't want to question him about that yet. It might turn out to be embarrassing anyway.

"Did I bore you?" He added.

"Not at all… geez, that really _was_ a nightmare. But is it real that you have your brother's soul inside you?" I asked him as I looked away slightly.

"Yes. It's true. But don't worry. I won't change unknowingly. I could never let him take over me ever again." He said, this time holding my trembling hand.

We heard a knock on the door and I smelled food right away. I just noticed that I could see everything with a tint of red. I guess I'm still thirsty for blood. When Spook stood up to open the door, I saw Mineko and Reira with two trays of food. One big tray was filled with their food since they got hungry, and the other was for me. I saw a small box of blood tablets next to the tea cup. Finally, I could quench this thirst. Good timing.

"Uhmm… guys? Isn't this a bit too much food?" I asked raising one eyebrow, still staring at the tray of food on the small table that was placed on the bed over my lap.

"Well you _were_ unconscious for 3 whole days so why not intake this much, ne?" Reira told me with a big grin on her face.

"I have to agree with her, Riko." Mineko smiled as she added to the conversation.

"I most certainly agree myself…" Spook replied while eating cake.

I rolled my eyes at their statements and started eating as well before I hear my stomach growl and embarrass myself. Wait a minute… they said I was unconscious for 3 days… which means… oh no… school!

"Hey. What happened to the student council while I was out of it?" I asked and then they all stared right back at me. Something wasn't right; I could feel it.

"Well… we'll tell you bit please promise us you won't freak or faint again." Mineko told me seriously and I knew I could never refuse her.

"Yes… I promise." I replied.

Before telling me, they nodded at each other; agreeing to each other that it would be for the best to tell me right here and now what happened to the student council.

"Odoriko… you're out of your presidential post at the council."

I couldn't help but get shocked by this sudden news. I stiffened and wide-eyed as Mineko informed me of this. I couldn't speak. I was in a blank state now. I started trembling and the next thing I knew, I cried. I couldn't help it. I loved being the council president. It was really fun; working for the sake of the students, arranging events, having fun with my friends. How could this have happened?

"Odoriko… listen to me. This is for the best. It's for your condition. Since Hajime is back to hunt us down, we can't be caught off guard. Headmaster Ryu told us himself. We don't want you to get hurt physically. We know being the student council president is very precious to you, but for now… you have to let go. You have to stay safe. We can't let our best friend die for our sake." Mineko explained.

"S-so… who is… the new council president?" I asked but I felt my voice crack at the same time.

"From now on, Mineko will be the Student Council President; Me, as Vice-President; and Spook, as Secretary. All of it has been sorted out." Reira explained.

"How did the students take this?" I then asked.

"They were all shocked as we held up the assembly. They also got worried. But don't worry. They would never think badly of you." Reira replied hugging me.

"We're sorry… but we did this for your safety." Mineko added and hugged me too. I could still feel Spook's hand on mine, but now, he was holding it tighter. And so I let my tears run down, leaning onto Reira's shoulder… I have got no choice but to accept all this. Starting tomorrow, I will be but another ordinary student.

Or maybe not…

-**Hallway**-

"Ahh… it is Miyane-sama. Even if she's such in a condition, she still looks as magnificent as ever…" One of the freshmen said. Man, it's true though. Even if I'm in such a state, I could sense that I'm still popular and Rei was right; I haven't heard any of the students think badly of me or even say anything mean behind my back. I wonder how those three are now… I'm still worried. I miss my presidential post at the council. Well, I can't do anything about it now, can I? Geez…

As I walk through the school's hallway, I find one of my kohais waiting at the door of the classroom, which was a pretty rare sight.

"Miyane-sama!" Ruka, a second year in this school and the manager of the tennis club had said once I got to my classroom.

"Ah, Ruka-chan. Are you looking for somebody?" I asked since I got curious.

"H-hai… anou… is Mikozuki-sama in? I-I-I would like to give her something… t-that's all…" She replied now looking down, blushing deep red.

"She's in the council office right now. Would you like me to give it to her?" I suggested, smiling.

-**Class 3-A**-

Ruka's eyes lit up. "A-arigatou gozaimasu, Miyane-sama!" She replied handing the gift to me and bowing afterwards. _Wow. Here's another gift for Mineko. What a heartthrob she is._ I thought to myself. Class is now starting and Tamaki-sensei is once again, late. I sat on my seat and started reading as usual. Since I'm not the President of the council anymore, there's nothing I can do to keep my classmates behaved. I liked calling the shots once in a while and keeping them as behaved as possible but now that I'm not in the council any longer… I can't do my previous job. And I can't take it. _I guess I should go back to the mansion. I'm not really feeling too well…_

"Odoriko. Are you feeling alright? You seem down this morning." Spook showed up and I got startled so I snapped out of my own world.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" I replied staring at my desk.

"You're lying. I know you all too well already." Mineko suddenly said coming up to my desk then I remembered the gift that I was supposed to hand her.

"Mineko… here." I handed her the wrapped gift.

"What's this?"

"It's a gift that a second year wanted to give you but you were still in the council office then."

"And this is from…?"

"Ruka-chan."

"I see. Well I'll thank her at lunch later." She smiled as she replied.

"Yeah… I'm going back to the mansion. I don't feel all too well after all. See you." I said looking down, leaving the classroom.

"She really doesn't look well. Did something happen between you two, Spook?" Mineko asked him and he flinched a bit.

He turned back at her and replied with a confused look, "I… don't really know. You think I should go and follow her?"

"No. Leave her alone for a while. I think she's still down about her not being the council president anymore. She loved her job. Not for popularity but for the safety of this school and its students." Reira explained as she came into the classroom.

"I see. So that's what worries her. It's getting her that depressed." Mineko wondered while staring at me from the hallway this time.

-**Courtyard**-

I was walking through the courtyard since I wanted to feel the breeze in the air. Although it might be dangerous for me to step out since the battle still isn't over. I'm not letting my guard down. I never have. It's just that I wanted to be alone for the time being. I was two blocks away from the mansion now. There isn't any suspicious presence roaming around me up until I was halfway to my destination. I stopped. Looked around; I see no one in sight yet. "Who's there?!" I yelled but no reply. I waited a few more seconds and finally someone answered. "It's me, Haru." _Haru… sounds familiar but I don't remember such a face that is now in front of me…_

"Oh come on, you can do better than that, Odoriko-chan."

"…"

"Mattaku… I can't believe you have no clue who I am. Is your memory _that _bad?" He smacked his forehead, smiling, as he replied.

I wondered for a few minutes. I know; I'm slow sometimes especially when my brain is all messed up like a jigsaw puzzle. Somehow, I realized who he is by a small mark at the left side of his neck. Kusanagi… No way. He's really KUSANAGI HARU?!?!?!?! How could I forget?! We've grew up together up until I transferred to this school. He was left behind because his parents brought him along to their business trip. How long has it been and when on earth did he get back?

"H-H-H-HARU?! K-KUSANAGI HARU?! Hell! Is that _really_ YOU?!" I glomped him afterwards. I know it's kind of kiddy.

"Took you long enough to remember. How've you been, Ohimesama?" He said patting my head.

Come to think of it, I was depressed all morning… but no, I can't let him know that. I don't want him to worry. I got that a lot from my friends already.

"I've been awesome!" I lied through my teeth.

"That's good. How about Mineko and Reira? Are you guys still best friends or have you guys broken apart?"

"Mou! We'll never break apart that easily, come on!" I said as I punched his right arm slightly.

"Okay, okay… don't get all violent on me. Class has started, why are you out here?" He asked.

"I was going back to the mansion. I need a day off, I guess…" I said.

"How come? Are you sick?" He asked again.

"I'm fine… just tired." Now I'm getting a bit guilty. Lying to him all this time is making it… I don't know… worse?

"I'll escort you if you don't mind. It's dangerous out here. Hajime's still after you, right?"

I flinched as he said that, "How did you know about Hajime coming after me?" I asked.

"I'm still your servant. If you're in danger, I'd always get that uneasy feeling, you know that." He said now hugging me and stroking my hair to calm me down. He knows that whenever I hear Hajime's name, I'd feel uncomfortable but it's really unavoidable to mention him.

"I guess I forgot about that. Can you… take me to the mansion now please? I feel really uneasy right now. I sense someone watching me…" I said as if I was whispering. Then we vanished and found ourselves in the living room of the mansion.

-**Mansion**-

"Ohimesama… you need rest. Why don't you go up to your room and sleep?" He suggested.

"No thanks. I want to stay down here with you for a while. I won't be able to sleep anyway." I replied, taking a sip of my tea.

"As you wish, Ohimesama." He said and sat beside me looking worried. I knew he would worry. He always does and it really isn't new to me.

"Please don't look at me like that, Haru." I said as I faced him. I reached up to touch his cheek. It usually was a sign of relief for him; to show him that I was fine and there's nothing to worry about. "I can't help it. You of all people know that I worry about you a lot. You've been my best friend since we were young. And… you're also my fiancé. I can't let anything happen to you." _Wow. I forgot all about our arranged marriage. I've loved him though but since I was transferred here, I forgot almost everything about him. Heck, I couldn't even recognize him earlier._

"Odoriko…" I hear an echo… someone was calling my name.

"Odoriko… Odoriko…" I could hear it again and again.

"Odoriko!"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry… I was in a daze again." What's wrong with me? I've never spaced out like that in years.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll take you up to your room. You really _do_ need rest."

"Unn…" I followed him instead of objecting. Arguing won't do me good right now anyway.

We were walking up the stairs and I felt a bit dizzy… again. I felt that I was floating when I found out in reality; I was being carried by Haru. _Did I collapse?_ I thought to myself. No use arguing with myself. I leaned onto Haru's shoulder and closed my eyes. When we got to my room, I felt that I was being put on the bed and being covered with my silk blanket. He positioned himself beside me, keeping an eye on me. I never thought he really cared about me this much. He really did love me after all these years we haven't seen each other or had contact with each other. Seemed so long 'till we saw each other again. These thoughts kept repeating themselves in my head and I thought that maybe… I might come to love and care for him again like I did when we were in elementary school. While I was opening my eyes slowly from my short nap, I felt a somewhat warm but yet cold sensation upon my lips. When I came to, and opened my eyes fully… I saw… Haru… was kissing me.

"H-Haru…?" I tried to say as our lips parted.

"I love you, Odoriko. I'll wait for you until you come to love me again." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep. I sense the girls and an unknown guy coming up here. Probably to check on you."

"Class must be over. And that guy you're sensing… his name is Adderly. We call him Spook as his nickname. He just transferred here." I explained to him.

"So he's now a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Pretty much, yes. Not only that… he's… a vampire hunter." I said. To my surprise, he flinched and was shocked.

"How…?" He started.

"H-Haru?" I said trying to reach his hand.

"HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH SUCH A DANGEROUS PERSON?!" He said so angrily. I'm sure my friends heard that from the other side of my bedroom door. I sort of heard them gasp as they heard Haru yell at me.

"He's not a dangerous person, Haru! He protected and helped me fight Hajime! He said he would never kill me! He only found out that I was a vampire because I told him right after he fought Hajime with me!" I yelled back and I was in tears. I can't let anyone talk bad about my friends. Especially the ones who've helped through the difficulties I went through.

"ARE YOU INLOVE WITH THAT VAMPIRE HUNTER, HUH, ODORIKO?! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"No… NO I'M NOT INLOVE WITH HIM! I only like him as a friend. That's all." I was at my limit and I was also running out of breath as I said that.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ODORIKO!"

"I'M NOT LYING! I would never lie to you, Haru. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT DAMN IT!!" After saying all that, I started to dart out of my room. When I opened the door. I saw all their shocked faces, especially Spook's. I ran. I ran and ran until I got tired. I ended up in the gym's store room. I was alone; in the dark. I'm afraid to go back now… I don't want to see them right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Straighten Things Out**

-**Store Room**-

I had curled up, sitting down, hugging my knees and pressing them against my chest. I wanted to be alone. I didn't intend to talk to anyone after what just happened. Without realizing it, I had hurt two important guys in my life right now; Haru and Spook. Haru… not only is he my servant, but he is also my fiancé although I had forgotten about that up until now. Spook… a student who just transferred here not too long ago and became one of my most loyal friends in this school. I crossed the line there, I blew it. Even if I go back to the mansion, I don't think they'll even talk or come near me. I had the urge to face them though but I didn't have the courage to do so; not right now at least. I walked around the store room and kept thinking. To my surprise, someone had opened the door. I thought it was Mineko or Reira or even one of the two guys for that matter but I was wrong… it was a face that I have never seen before in my life or here in the school. He's about the same year level as I am, taller than me of course. He was blonde and had blue eyes, a great figure as I could see from the cloth of his uniform that had intercepted the sunlight making me see his shadow. _He must be another new student… but no one called me to… oh wait, I'm not the council president anymore so why bother call me to pick a new student up… _I thought.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked me. His voice was rather deep but light at the same time and so soft too.

"Uhmm… yeah… I'm alright. Mind I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"

"Oh… my apologies, my name is Tyler; Tyler Wincen." He had bowed in front of me and I slightly blushed at his very formal behavior that I had not seen before in this school.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Tyler Wincen. My name is Odoriko Miyane. I'm the former council President in this school but due to personal circumstances I have retired from that position."

"Ahh, I see. Seeing as your necktie is the same color as mine, it assumes that we are in the same year level." He said.

"Yes, you are correct. Have you seen our dear Headmaster?" I asked.

"Why, yes, I have. He is a wonderful person, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. He's is our family friend but I don't get special treatment from him. My friends and I are just like all the other students here." I had explained to him clearly.

"Well then… we wouldn't want to be stuck in here the whole day now would we? It's getting dark too and it's dangerous for a lady to be out all alone."

"Hmm, you're quite a gentleman, aren't you, Tyler Wincen?"

"Please, just call me Tyler. And what may I call you, my sweet lady?" He had said with his sweet, kind smile.

"Call me Riko, if you'd like." I replied with my warm smile.

"Alright then shall we go? I could walk to where you are headed to." He offered.

"Well then… would you kindly escort me to my mansion?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, Riko… mind I know where this mansion is?"

"Well… it's a bit far because I had been running until I got to a quiet place."

"It's alright, I can handle the distance."

"Well it's straight ahead from here just past the cherry blossom path."

"Alright, let us go then." He offered his arm to me and I took it without hesitation. It seems that I could trust this new student but I have to make sure of it though before anything else goes wrong.

As we walked along the path that leads to the mansion, we talked about random things and the things that we have in common. _He doesn't seem to be a bad person._ I thought. It feels like I could tell him the deep secret that I have but I'll have to wait for a few more days before I can fully trust him. Plus, I have to introduce him to everyone else even if it meant Haru and Spook not talking to me at all.

-**Spook's P.O.V**-

Wow… the cat is out of the bag I guess… she doesn't love me, she only likes me as a friend and that's it. No matter… I can still be her friend even though this Haru person likes it or not. He can't stop me for being with her as a friend. Sure, he's her fiancé but he doesn't have the slightest right to separate us just like that. Well Mineko and Reira sure are shocked right now; I could see it in their faces. I admit… I too am as shocked as they are right now. I guess the pressure of Hajime hunting Riko down really is getting to her. And not only that but also, the depression of not being the student council president anymore is hitting her hard. In this case, I have to comfort her. Not just me but all of us. Hopefully she comes back already… I'm getting really worried.

"Mineko… have you got any idea where Riko might be? I want to go look for her." I asked her.

"If she ran out like that who knows where she could be. But don't worry… knowing her she'd come back after she clears her mind about all this." She explained to me.

"Yes, but…"

"She will come back. There's no point in looking for her like this. We'll only get lost in her tracks and go back and forth." Reira interrupted.

"Rei's right all we can do is wait for her to come back." Mineko said. I sense that she was serious and yet worried.

"I'll go speak to Haru-kun. You two can wait for her downstairs." Mineko suggested. So Rei and I went downstairs to wait for Riko to come back.

-**Living Room**-

"I really do hope she's safe. Hajime is hunting her down after all. She is his main target, isn't she?" I was in slight panic and I couldn't help but think of bad thoughts.

"She'll be safe. But yes, Riko-chi is Hajime's main target. But I know her well enough that she'll never let her guard down and she also knows that it isn't safe after dark outside." Rei had interpreted.

As we waited for Riko's arrival, we had some hot tea to calm us down a bit longer. I stood up and walked around in circles a few times with my hands behind my back. Rei had told me to stop because my circling around the living room was making her dizzy. I sat back down staring at the window. Finally I caught sight of Riko but she was with someone else and I can sense that Haru was looking down on her from upstairs as well.

"She's here." I said which made Rei's eyes perk up slightly.

I saw Rei running through the hallway towards the door of the mansion. I followed her and as we opened the door she had tackled Riko down to the ground.

-**Riko's P.O.V**-

As Tyler and I reached the mansion, I heard the door opening and found Rei tackle me down to the ground.

"Owww!! Come on Rei, quit it, you're strangling me!" I had complained as I saw Spook helping her get off me.

"Sorry Riko-chi but I was so worried about you!" She had hugged me tight as soon as Tyler helped me up.

"I'm sorry that I worried you all… but I'm fine really." I hugged back.

I looked at Spook from the corner of my eye and I knew he was looking right back at me. His face didn't seem as angry as I pictured it but instead, he looked awfully worried and somewhat scared. As I parted hugs with Reira, I walked up to him. I wanted to straighten things out with him as I am sure that he had heard everything that I said in my bedroom when Haru started yelling. "Hey…" I started to blurt out. "Are you alright?" He asked me. We were sort of in an awkward situation but as we walked inside the mansion, I requested Reira to keep Tyler company for a while so that I could have a more private talk with Spook in my study. Rei had appealed to my request and so Spook and I headed to my study. I closed the door behind me, locking it so no one could intrude. The study is soundproof which is good for private conversations.

"I'm sorry." We both let out as soon as we sat on the couch.

"No… I apologize for what I said and for my behavior." I had said with sigh.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault really." Spook interrupted.

"How is it your fault? You haven't done anything to me or to the others at all. You were always here to help us around." I blurted out but he had stopped me.

"Exactly… if I hadn't been helping you girls around, Haru wouldn't have yelled at you like that." He explained.

"Haru has got nothing to do with you… sure he's my fiancé although I have forgotten about that for a few months or years that I have been transferred here, but there is no need to be afraid of him whatsoever. He's just protective of me, and I mean very protective…" I explained to him clearly.

"I'm not afraid of him, Riko." He had said with a stern look on his face.

"I know you're not but… I don't know…" I had paused on my sentence since I didn't know what exactly to reply back to him.

"It's alright… the pressure of Hajime is just getting to you. We understand your situation right now. Also, you still haven't overcome the depression of not being the council president anymore. You need rest. I'm sure Haru is apologetic for yelling at you like that. I just hope that he realizes that I mean no harm to you and to the others in this school. Especially now that I know you're true identity. You all are still my friends no matter who you are and what you girls do." I listened to him as he interpreted everything from his heart. He never fails to amaze me to be honest. He's really kindhearted and trustworthy. I do hope that Haru will come to understand him soon and who knows, they might even be friends.

"I guess you're right about that pressure and the depression… and thank you… for everything. I know that you didn't come here to kill us although that was your priority at first… but you came to understand and know that Reira, Mineko, and I are different from other vampires that you have killed or encountered." I had said with a slight smile on my face.

"You are most welcome, my lady. I am here to serve you and not only that… I am also here to be your friend." He had stood and bowed with a smile on his face.

I stood up as well and gave him a tight, warm hug. "I guess everything is straightened out, huh?" I said; chuckling softly. "Yes, pretty much." He replied returning a soft chuckle. "Pretty much…? What? is there something else that needs to be straightened out?" I asked as I blinked in slight confusion. "No… not that I could think of." I got a bit suspicious when he said that but I guess I have to let if got for now.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I need to talk to Haru too." I said unlocking the door.

"Alright by the way… who was that guy you were with? I haven't seen him around here before." He asked me.

"Oh him… he's another new student. His name is Tyler Wincen. You better ask Mineko for the full details though. I'm sure she knows because she has the files now." I said opening the door.

"Hmm… alright, I will later or maybe tomorrow. I better check up on that guy just to see if he is to be trusted." He had whispered in my ear as we walked out.

"I was thinking of that as well. Tell me any suspicious details once you've known him, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks. Now… please keep him company as I talk to Haru. You guys have fun while you can tonight. Watch a movie in the theater room or something." I suggested.

"Sounds good… oh heads up, Haru's coming this way." He told me and I shifted my head to look at Haru.

"Riko… may we please have a private conversation?" He took my hand softly and took me in to the study. To my surprise, he still had those angry eyes as he looked at Spook from the corner of his eye. As we walked in, he locked the door and I sat on the couch again.

I remained silent and waited for him to talk. I wanted him to start since he asked for me anyways. I was still slightly angry with him for yelling at me out of the blue and even my friends heard that so I got really embarrassed. He took a seat beside me but I didn't move. I didn't even look at him as he sat. He held my hand again, this time, more softly.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that, Riko… I just… freaked out. I wasn't aware that this vampire hunter was harmless to you girls. Mineko explained to me how helpful he is during your recent battles with Hajime."

"You could've talked to me more calmly about that earlier, you know." I said without looking at him.

"I know… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I even made you run away when it's your most dangerous time to do so." He said as he cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand softly. He gazed into my eyes and so did I.

"I love you, Odoriko. I've always loved you so much. I want to protect you wherever you are." He told me and I felt tears well up my eyes at that moment.

As he wiped my tears gently, he had a soft look on his face which made me calm down. He leaned his forehead on mine and gazed into my eyes again. "I'll wait for you, Odoriko…" He said softly as he kissed my lips lightly. I do love him… but not fully just yet. When our lips parted, he smiled at me and again wiped my tears. He hugged me so tight that it feels he doesn't want to let me go. As I stopped crying, we stood up and walked out of the study.

-**Theater Room**-

As we walked in, we saw the others watching Battle Royal; eating popcorn and drinking soda. Mineko walked up to me and Haru excused himself to get us popcorn and drinks so we could watch the movie with them. Mineko walked me out for a while to talk.

"How did it go?" She asked and I was sort of dumbfounded at that.

"How did what go?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"The talk with Haru… how did it go?" She asked again.

"Oh that… it went well. He apologized already so there's nothing to worry about. He'll also try to befriend Spook."

"Ah, I see. That's good. Let's go back inside everyone has been waiting for you." She said as she took my hand and went back in. I didn't have time to reply back since she was in a hurry to watch the movie.

As for my thoughts I have to make a commitment to myself and to the others. I can't fall in love so half-heartedly. I have to think things through clearly. Maybe tomorrow, I'll feel better, plus, I want to show Tyler around the school more and spend time with him to see if he is to be trusted by us. As we watched the movie, we laughed at some parts and I felt sort of uneasy in other parts. It's a good movie though, really but also weird in some ways though.

After hours of watching the movie, we all went out and stretched. When we came out, it was bright… although we are vampires, we're not that affected by the sunlight, we just glisten but we don't die from it unlike the others. The brightness did hurt my eyes a bit since it was really dark in the theater room. I was walking to the living room while rubbing my eyes and as I did that I walked into the wall making me fall. "Oww… that hurt…" I had muttered under my breath. "Are you alright Riko?" Tyler asked me since he was behind me as the others went on. "Yeah… I'm alright. I didn't realize that the wall was there." I laughed nervously as he helped me up and I even heard the others laughing along. As my eyesight cleared up, I had a thought in my head that I want to announce.

"Hey guys…" I started.

Once they looked to me, I took a deep breath. "How about we have a slumber party? I know it sounds kiddy but it certainly won't hurt anybody, right?"

"I guess it won't. I'm in!" Reira said as she raised her hand up high.

"Count me in as well!" Mineko had said happily hugging me from behind.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "We're in." They all said in unison.

_Hmm… three girls and three guys in one roof wouldn't hurt. This will be fun! _I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Security and Unchanged Feelings**

I planned an exciting slumber party for everyone since it's too dangerous out especially at this time of night. I was cautious enough to keep everyone here until dawn. Since the security here is tight, it's safer. I'm not trying to keep the guys locked in here though but because Hajime's out there hunting me down, I can't take risks tonight. I'm sure he saw everyone's faces, especially Tyler's since he's a new student. Everybody else could handle the battle except him plus, he doesn't know anything about our real identities. Come to think of it, he's the only normal student in this mansion right now. But anyways I'll just have to enjoy tonight but also be on my guard. As soon as I got dressed, I went down the stairs and headed towards the living room where the guys were. Reira and Mineko are still probably getting dressed. As soon as I got inside the living room, I noticed that the guys were getting along great especially Spook and Haru. I may wait for a few more days to tell Tyler the whole truth about our identities but he does have to know that at once or else it'll be too late. I mean… the whole student body knows of our existence except him. So maybe it would be best if I get Haru's and Spook's confirmation of me telling Tyler everything. And I mean _everything._

-**Living Room**-

"Hey. I see you guys are getting along well." I said as I smiled sitting myself on the pillow that was laid on the ground next to Haru. They all looked at me returning my warm smile.

"Yes, we are getting along very well. Spook and I have no more hard feelings towards each other and we seem to have some things in common." Haru told me as he held my hand so softly. "Isn't that right, Spook?" He added.

"Yeah, totally oh and Tyler is also very interesting. He told me almost everything about him including his family and academic background." Spook explained.

"I see. Well… I would love to get to know Tyler a bit more, if you don't mind that is." I had requested from Tyler since I really do need to know him well.

"By all means, it's alright with me. But can we wait for the other two ladies to come in before I tell you the story of my life?" Tyler asked.

_He really is very formal about everything. _I thought to myself. "Oh sure, I don't mind at all. I sense that they are coming in right about… now." I said. And by cue, Mineko and Reira came in.

"Hmm… gorgeous _and_ psychic." Tyler complimented. As he said that, Haru put his arm around me. "Hey… this gorgeous lady is mine." He said jokingly and we laughed all at once and Mineko and Reira laughed along too.

"Alright. Time for a story from Tyler." I slightly grinned leaning my elbows on the coffee table. He nodded and started with his story.

-**Tyler's P.O.V**-

I returned Riko's warm and delightful smile and so I started telling the story of my life and how and why I was transferred here to this prestigious school. As they readied themselves to listen intently, I cleared up my throat and inhaled deeply before starting off.

"Well first of all, my full name is Tyler Reese S. Wincen III and I come from the noble bloodline of the Wincen's. Our family is born and raised in London, England. We pretty much rule the country along with our respectful allies. So far, not one ally has betrayed our family. To be honest, in my perspective, ruling a country is a very big responsibility that I do not want to attain even though I'm the next heir to the throne. My father had passed away not long ago and my mother stays at home in the palace taking good care of my siblings. I only have two siblings, one younger sister and a younger brother. People mostly think that they're twins because they're similar in ways of socializing with others but they are completely different from each other." I paused as I saw Riko's hand slightly raised. She was very polite, I could see that. She didn't want to be rude so she raised her hand slightly for me to pause.

"Yes, Riko?" I asked her smiling.

"I have a question if you don't mind."

"Go on…"

"Who is the next heir to the throne after you?" She asked so calmly but she wasn't very eager to know so much.

"The next heir to the throne after me is my younger sister. Our family really doesn't have that strict rule that only the males in the family would rule. Our rule to who is going to be the next heir is by age. The oldest among the family is the next heir after the current ruler. Do you get my drift?"

"Yes, I get it. Thank you for answering my question." She thanked me so sweetly.

"No, thank you for asking that certain and good question. So may I continue on?"

"Yes you may." She replied.

"Alright. So I'll skip on the other boring family background." I said and we all chuckled softly so I continued on. "The reason why I transferred here is because I wanted to be away from the boring palace life for a while. I want to finish my studies here. My academic background is good and I have no complaints to that. I also love this very prestigious school. Everyone is so friendly from how I see it. Also, the security is tight and I heard that so far, there were no reported burglaries or any of the sorts and it's also has high technologies which are great for personal and academic purposes. My dorm room is also very comfortable and I have no complaints about the bathrooms around the whole school since they are very hygienic." I had interpreted clearly to them.

"My, those were a lot of compliments coming from a new student." Reira had said as she slightly played with her hair as I could see it.

For some reason, I sensed that Riko wanted to tell me something rather important and so I ended my story because I wanted to know what is was that she wants to tell me.

-**Riko's P.O.V**-

Well I guess it's time to tell him _everything_ about us. I already know what I need to know from him. I also got everyone's approval to tell him about our life stories. He seems capable of handling a certain weapon to an extent. That is what I am going to ask him first before I go on.

"Tyler…" I started.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever handled a sword before?" I questioned him sternly.

"Why yes, I have. I am a trained prince after all. All heirs to the throne should be well trained to handle certain weapons especially during emergencies of battle and such. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Well… there is something important we have to tell you that the whole student body knows about. And I'm hoping that you won't be seriously shocked by this." I had warned him before I got straight to the point.

"Well go on then. I'll cope with the surprise…" He said in reply.

"First of all… Reira, Mineko, Haru and I are from the noble family of Pureblood Vampires. We aren't siblings at all though. We all grew up in the same country together; we've been through everything together. As for Haru and I, we are destined and arranged to be married as soon as I turn 18, which is 3 years from now. Mineko, Reira and I have been the best of friends since we were kids. The three of us have been transferred here for our safety and protection. The headmaster is, as I have told you earlier on today, is our family friend and somewhat like our ally as well. Right now… it's very dangerous to be hanging around with us. There is someone who is after our blood. His name in Takashita, Hajime. Our parents thought they have finished him off and he hasn't been heard of ever since but only a few nights ago, I had encountered him and for the first time too. I only knew of him through pictures and stories from my parents; so do Reira and Mineko. After that night, he tried attacking us again. That's why I asked you if you could handle a sword, just incase of emergencies. I also wanted to keep you safe from him tonight as he knows that you don't know anything about us up until now. So… now that you know… will you be willing to fight along side us, Tyler Reese S. Wincen III?" I had said firmly to him having my serious face as I stood up. I sensed that he was a bit shocked but he also remained calm at the same time.

"I understand perfectly. I will serve you until my very last breath, My Lady Odoriko." He said as he stood and bowed.

"Thank you, Tyler. It means a lot to us. Starting tomorrow you can have private training with Haru after school at the dojo." I had suggested and he accepted.

"Alright but wait. What is Spook in your story exactly? You hadn't mentioned him at all."

"I see you have noticed that. Spook… do you mind telling him?" I turned to Spook who was standing right behind me. He nodded and accepted my request to tell Tyler who he really is.

"I am Adderly Valencia who everyone knows as Spook. I came here from Mexico, 16 years old and… a vampire hunter." He said.

"A vampire hunter? But aren't you supposed to kill vampires like Riko and the others?" He asked.

"Yes, that was what I was ordered to do at first. But when Riko, Reira, Mineko and I became close friends, I dropped down to the order and served as their protection against Hajime." Spook explained.

"I see. Well that clears it then."

Well after all that has been cleared up, I guess we could officially start our slumber party. Apparently, we need to get rid of this stress coming about us from the whole day. Haru went to get the futons ready while Reira and Mineko strolled into the kitchen to ready the snacks and beverages. Spook and Tyler were talking a lot which I find funny yet comforting. Now that I know we can trust Tyler, I can sleep soundly tonight. Tomorrow, I'll show him around the campus. Hopefully we don't get lost since the school is so big.

I had noticed Haru walking through the hallway with the futons. I offered some help to set them down in the living room. We have gotten the snacks and beverages ready too since I caught sight of Reira munching on some cookies and drinking milk at the same time. Mineko set the tray of snacks on the coffee table while Haru and I set the futons on the open space behind the couch. "Mineko..?" I had said while arranging the futons. "Yes? Do you need help?" She had replied. "Can you please close the curtains for me?" I asked sweetly. "Sure." She replied and went on to close the curtains for me. "Thank you!"

I had stretched up my arms as Haru and I finished setting up. I felt his arms wrap around my waist which sort of surprised me but when I turned to look at him, I'd smile sweetly and held the cold hands that were resting on my stomach. As he let go of me, I walk over to the couch, sitting myself as I'd take a piece of chewy chocolate chip cookies that Mineko had baked. I had munched on it, savoring the taste and I'd drink milk out of the glass.

"I see you love my fresh baked cookies." Mineko would chuckle as she sees me munching on more cookies.

"Yesh!" I would have that cute smile on my face, drinking milk again.

"Aw… she's so cute when she has her sweets." Reira would say in a cute kiddy way as she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind the couch. She had nuzzled my head for a while as I ate. I even noticed the guys staring at me which kind of got me embarrassed. As I had blushed, they would all comment on it. I wondered how this night would end… I really didn't plan on any activities…

I would stand up from the couch, walking myself towards my futon and sit there for a while. Mineko would come up to me and we chatted for a little while until I got tired. A few minutes later I ended up falling asleep in Mineko's arms. I didn't even notice that she was hugging me earlier. As I was half asleep, I could feel Mineko laying me down on my futon and tucking me in. Kind of childish, I know but she's really caring. Afterwards, I felt cold lips upon my forehead, then my nose, then finally my lips. I knew it was Haru so I didn't bother opening my eyes. I was so tired and I wanted to rest soundly.

-**Mineko's P.O.V**-

As soon as I tucked Riko in her futon, I had noticed Haru coming our way. He sat himself down beside her, stroked her hair before kissing her from her forehead to her lips. I knew that he was madly in love with her and that he would forever protect her. Although I sensed jealousy from the other side of the room. Lately, I've been noticing how Spook was so close to her. Always comforting her when she needs a friend at that very moment. I guess now my hunches are clear. Spook is in love with Riko and he's just hiding it. That reminds me… when Haru yelled at Riko earlier we all overheard that little part of Riko only liking Spook as a friend. I guess that really let him down. But knowing him, he wouldn't give up on her that easily.

Finally, Spook noticed me looking at him. _Hmm… was he day-dreaming thinking about Riko or something?_ I thought. I found it cute when he looked away. I could see him blushing from the embarrassment. I chuckled to myself as I left Riko and Haru alone. I would walk myself outside, to the balcony. I wanted to check if the area was fully secured. Wouldn't want any trouble going about tonight. It would only wake Riko up and stress her out again. I don't want that to happen. I'd come back inside, shutting the glass doors securely, closing the curtains afterwards. I walked towards the rest of the gang and we'd talk for a while. After a long while I'd get tired. Apparently, when I looked over at Riko, Haru fell asleep beside her. Until now he hasn't changed. Oh well… time to sleep. School starts early tomorrow.


End file.
